Vacation Means Chaos
by Nycorson
Summary: A vacation during the Chitauri invasion in New York? Yep, that is Xander's luck. This is NOT slash. Just the main characters are Steve and Xander... and everyone else in the MCU. And a few OOC. Cause Slayers rock.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own no one except Safira, the rest are owned by Marvel or Joss or some other company with WAY more money that me. This is for fun.

Chapter 1 – Souvenir

"Go vacation in New York," Xander muttered as he ran down the street. "See the sights, get away from the girls for a while, take a vacation." He ducked as a beam of energy shot over his head. "And what do I walk into, a freaking invasion. Once again the universe's butt monkey."

He paused, looking at the unfamiliar landscape that had become even more apocalyptic with the bodies, and pieces of buildings laying on the street creating obstacles made of rubble. There was a roar of rage above him, and he saw the Hulk slam into the building causing small pieces of brickwork to fall towards Xander.

"Ack, watch it big guy. Us poor mortals down here can't handle getting buried alive. We bleed." The chaos surrounding him actually felt nice, but he missed his axe with an ache that couldn't be explained. As he stood there, strangely untouched by the commotion going on around him, he heard a sobbing scream. That sound he knew, it was embedded in his soul, the sound of a young girl in trouble. Xander spun, already tracking the sound and saw a mother covering her daughter from the overhead weapons fire, as one of the ugly aliens approached them leveling the strange weapon at them.

"Oh I don't think so, asshat."

Xander moved, clearing the piles of mortar and cars with ease he had learned in his three years in Africa, aware of every weapon leveled his direction as he headed towards the two women. A rebar with a chunk of concrete still attached to it lay in the road right in his path. Without slowing down he grabbed it, swinging it to gain momentum as he ran. With no warning, he slammed the chunk of concrete into the back of the alien's head, then pulled it back and shoved the rebar through the aliens chest.

With a strangle gurgle it looked at him then slumped, the energy weapon tumbling to the ground.

"Go, get up. They're getting everyone to the subways for shelter. MOVE!" He infused his voice with the same threat of imminent punishment, which usually meant no ice cream, he used with the slayers. The mom, tears streaking from her eyes, grabbed her daughter and they ran.

With a fluid motion Xander grabbed the weapon and looked at it. "Hmm, Stargate style staff weapon. I can work with this." Feeling a bit better with a weapon, any weapon in his hand, he turned and saw another alien waking down the street.

"Ugly bastards." He sighted up the creature, and pulled. Nothing. He gave it another look. "Oops, backwards." Swinging it around he aimed and pulled. A pulse of pure light streaked out and impacted into the alien, obliterating his head.

"Not bad. Still miss my blasted axe. Oh well, time to go hunting. And I really wish I had let Safira come with me. She would so be enjoying this." With a smile of pure glee he headed down the street using his new toy to kill any alien he could.

Time faded and he focused on getting people off the streets, killing where he could. The occasional red and gold streak flashed above him, and once a woman with red hair that reminded him of Willow landed in front of him. She arched an eyebrow at him, he smiled and shrugged, and she took off heading towards a flying disk of red, white, and blue. A crack of thunder as a man landed near the woman and man caught his attention, but about then one of the uglies tried to grab him, and he retaliated with a vicious swing of the staff weapon into the gut, then another to the throat.

"You asshats still need to breath." He grabbed a piece of glass, broken off from one buildings and slammed into the uglies skull. Looking up he saw the three watching him, but before he could respond the explosion overhead dragged everyone's attention upwards, and every alien around dropped as if the puppet master had cut their strings. He felt his own energy sap out, and sagged back against a car and then started to actually see the destruction around him.

"Oh cleaning this up is going to suck." A slow smile spread across his face. "And staying here and rebuilding, nice straightforward hard work, that sounds like fun. And way more relaxing of a vacation than standing in lines." His voice was swallowed by all the rubble around him, but just saying the words helped pull him out of his battle zone. He walked down the street, the staff hanging in his hand. His hotel should still be in one piece, and he was keeping this as a souvenir. Buffy would be jealous.

* * *

It was a long walk back to the hotel, and a smell of food from a nearby shop spurned his stomach into action. With a sound that resembled the cry of a hunting demon, it demanded to be sated. Following his nose he stumbled into a shop, their front wall crumbled, but they were cooking.

"You serving?"

"If you've got cash, all the machines are down."

"No worries." He pulled a twenty out of his pocket handing it to the man. "Keep it."

"What can I get you?"

Xander shrugged. "Food, as much as that will get me." Minutes later he sat at one of the little tables, after brushing the debris off the top, eating the food. Delicious.

Movement caught his eye, and a group of people stumbled in, the red hair and blue and white catching his attention. He glanced up to see the woman and the man looking at him and the staff weapon on the table.

He knew exactly who they were, and normally he might have gone into geekspasms over them, but right now food and then getting started on the clean-up mattered more than anything else. A half duck of his head at both of them, and he turned his focus back to his food, the really good food. When there weren't even crumbs left. He got up, dropped another five on the table, grabbed the staff weapon and headed out. There was a half aborted, "Hey, wait," that was shushed as he climbed out the entrance and headed to the hotel. He needed his steel toed boots.

As far as he was concerned he was never wearing anything else again, kicking concrete in sneakers hurt. A smile graced his lips as he contemplated bed, and then honest labor.

"Hey, that guy is walking out with a Chitauri weapon. Why'd you stop me?" Tony protested when Natasha, Steve, and Thor had all prevented him from stopping the guy walking out of the restaurant.

"He earned it." Black Widow replied, turning her attention back to her food.

"What?" Tony sounded petulant, but no one responded. He turned his attention to Steve. "Cap, why are we letting a civilian walk out of here with a staff weapon of alien technology?"

"Cause I saw him save at least three people and kill six Chitauri with it." Steve shrugged.

"I saw at least five drop because of him." Natasha mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I too witnessed his bravery and skill. Though I did get the feeling it was not his weapon of choice. He saved multiple people as I watched from the sky." Thor's voice boomed, but even he seemed exhausted and it didn't have the normal volume.

"Oh. Do I get one?" Tony asked.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at him, including Bruce, and went back to their food.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story. It is complete and I will be posting the rest of the chapters in a bit. There are a few more in this series. If you want to stay up on my original work - a new Urban Science Fiction series called the Kaylid Chronicles you can sign up for the newsletter at my website: badashpublishing dot com Sorry it won't let me put in the actual website.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Working Man

It took a whole two days before Xander was promoted to foreman of his own five man clean-up crew. Have security clearance and having FEMA recognize his name cleared up a bunch of paper work. After Sunnydale the Scoobies had been visited by the government, and been made quasi-legal. Usually he ignored all of it, but for once having his name pop up as a good guy was nice.

He stood there, hard hat in his hand as he wiped his head, sweat soaking his shirt, and muscles complaining. Fighting kept him in shape, but all day hard labor stretched and used different muscle groups. It felt good. He had told the Council he was staying for a while, they owed him, and he wanted to build and help for a while rather than destroy.

Amazingly, no one protested, not Buffy or Willow. Safira was on her way here, to make his sixth person in the crew. She was a girl he had found in Africa. Her parents, extended family, and the rest of the village had been killed by the demon. before she killed it. He found her and saved her from her wounds. As far as she was concerned her existence in life was to protect him, vampires and demons were a distant second. He actually looked forward to having her here, he could use the muscle. Even if she would hover.

Speaking of muscle, he glared at a stubborn piece of concrete that was causing issues. Too big for anyone to move, but was slowing down the removal of the rest of the debris. It would fit in the dumpster, but he couldn't get it there.

"Great, guess I get to practice my hammer skills." He muttered. Slayer strength now would come in handy, knocking that into bits would have been fun for Safira.

With a grunt he put his hat back on and turned around, almost running into the man standing behind him. Instantly, he stepped back taking a defensive posture.

 _How the hell did he sneak up on me?_

Then the identity of the man standing there registered. His mind locked down on a loop of _Captain America is standing next to me_ , and he didn't know how to address him. Finally the old soldier memories, which still managed to save his ass more than he wanted to admit, kicked in.

"Sir." He nodded as he assessed the figure in front of him. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a baseball cap shaded his face.

A half-smile tilted the man's mouth. "I was told you had room on your crew for another person as you were missing one?"

"Yeah, she won't be here until tomorrow, planes are still grounded." Xander looked at him and sighed. "You incognito or just trying to not draw attention."

"A bit of both, but I'm here to work. So," he shrugged still with that half smile.

"So use you?" Xander's voice was dry as he looked at the man, and was aware of the assessment the man gave him back. For the first time in a while the he remembered the patch covering his eye, it had become a part of him, but the man lingered on it eyes seeing more than Xander would have preferred.

"Sure." A hint of wariness in the voice made Xander arch an eyebrow, but he shrugged and walked over to the truck he had been assigned by FEMA, with all the tools grabbing a twenty pound sledge. He could swing this for a while, but after about an hour he was exhausted. Safira would do three hours without much strain, but then even she began to hurt. Who knew what Captain America's limits were?

"This is the heaviest hammer I've got. If you hit it right, you should be able to stress fracture that chunk there, then we can get it out of the way."

A grin lit up Rogers face, Xander had figured that was the best way to think of him. Captain made him want to salute, and he didn't know the man well enough to call him Steve.

"I can do that."

Xander handed him a hard hat, and at the questioning look Xander shrugged. "Just cause a brick hitting you in the head would cause the brick to crumble to dust, doesn't mean I need to deal with hot heads whining about why you don't have to wear one, or OSHA being more of a pain than they already are with a volunteer work force. Wear it."

A low chuckle came out of Rogers. "Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living." The automatic response left a funny look on Rogers face, and an embarrassed one on Xander's.

"You serve?"

"Not exactly." Xander offered his hand. "Call me Xander."

"Steve."

"Yeah, no. How about Rogers?"

"Why no Steve?"

"Cause that makes it seem like I'm friends with Captain America, and that just - while cool as hell - is a bit too much like lying."

The grin was blinding, and Xander knew if Dawn was here she would be wiping drool from her lips. "Rogers it is. Now I believe I have a chunk of concrete to deal with."

Hours flew by with Xander directing people, lifting things and basically working his ass off. His watch went off at seven pm, and he blew a sharp whistle that grabbed his crew's attention. "You guys and gals," he nodded to the current lone woman on the crew, "amaze me. You've done an awesome job today. Thank you so much for your help, but you've done enough for the day. The bar on the corner," he nodded at an Irish Pub that had only lost their glass windows, so was open for business, "has beer or cider waiting for you, courtesy of me. Thanks everyone. Hope to see you tomorrow."

There was a muted cheer and his small crew wandered off. Xander sagged down on to the tailgate of the truck.

"You're a strange man."

Xander looked up to see Rogers looking at him with an odd look on his face.

"I think I'm worried considering that is coming from a man that hangs around with gods, assassins, and your own personal wrecking machine." Xander smiled as he said that.

"Point. But you didn't blink at working with me. And you take good care of your people."

Xander shrugged opening the cooler and pulling out a bottle of water and tossing one to Rogers.

"I've known some impressive people. But I'm just a guy trying to help."

"Most men don't pick up a Chitauri weapon, figure out how to use it in under thirty seconds, and then start killing them without so much as blinking."

The soft feminine voice came from his blind side, and he flinched as he turned his head to see Black Widow, in civilian clothing, standing there looking at him. Her face neutral.

"Ma'am." Xander took a swig of water to delay, but it didn't help him with any answers. "Is that a complaint, a compliment, or an accusation?" He just sat on the truck tailgate, no reason to try and do anything. From what he had seen even Buffy might have a serious issue trying to take out this woman, he sure as hell knew he had no chance.

"None of the above. It is an observation."

"Okay." He gave her and Rogers a half shrug. "So, I'll see you tomorrow Rogers? Though I might have my sixth by then, but I can always use you and her."

"Yes. I'll be here."

"Great." He jumped off the gate, closed it, nodded to the Black Widow, and then clambered into the truck and drove way. Watching the two Avengers stare after him via the rear view window as he drove away.

* * *

"Do we know who he is?" Natasha asked as she watched him drive away.

"Um, Xander?" Steve answered confused.

"Any man that reacts like he did is more than he seems. Do you know anything else?" Her voice remained thoughtful as she watched the truck make its way down the cleared street.

"I was told his name was Alexander Harris by the FEMA organizational crew. Don't know anything else other than what I've observed today." Steve commented as they headed towards Natasha's bike to go back to the tower.

"And what observations would those be?"

Steve sighed casting her an aggrieved look. "That he's a good man? Works hard and treats me like a person? Not sure what else you are looking for. He has some combat training, and some military somewhere. But more than that I can't tell you. But I wouldn't mind him as a friend." He finished as he got onto the back of the bike. Nat didn't let anyone else drive her bike if she was capable of it.

"That in and of itself is interesting. I'll ask Jarvis to run a background."

"If you think it's necessary. But you know, there are people that are just good people."

"And there are people who seem to be good people." Her quiet voice held a wealth of experience, and Steve subsided. He put his hands gently on her waist and closed his eyes. She scared him with her driving.

Authors Note: These will come up slowly, as I think I finally have the hang of how Fanfic formats... maybe... not the best formatting but... hope you come visit me or look for my books under Mel Todd. The first one is called No Choice. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Unraveling

The banging on his door at 4:00 am pulled him out of his well-deserved sleep. By the time the truck had been returned, all the paperwork updated, and the ongoing map of re-construction revised as to what he thought he could get done tomorrow, especially with Rogers on his crew, he hadn't returned to his hotel until well after ten. Then the search for food had cost him another hour. The only thing on TV at the moment was news, and honestly he didn't need to see any more than what he already knew about. He had pulled out his kindle, read for a bit, and interesting book on Medal of Honor winners, then passed out, sleeping the sleep of the exhausted physically and mentally.

"Xander, open this door!"

The voice told him who was there before he even got the door open. Glad he had chosen to sleep in soft gym shorts, he unlatched it to reveal Safira standing there, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. Her hair in intricate braids that wound around her head told him the girls had forced her to sit and let them braid her hair. He wondered how long it would last until she shaved it off again. Her dark skin, the color of chocolate covered bacon, reflected the poor lighting in the hall. Taller than him, muscled, and powerful, she looked like the Zulu warriors she was descended from.

"A safe vacation you said. I should go have fun with the girls. What could possibly happen to you in the biggest city in America?" Sarcasm dripped off words, and he cracked a half smile.

"Good to see you. Come in. I've got another hour I can sleep before we need to go to work."

She opened her mouth and he held up his hand as he yawned. "One hour. Sleep. Then you can lecture me."

With a very put upon sigh, she walked into the hotel room, dropped her duffel bag on the floor with an ominous clank and flopped on the couch. "Fine. An hour."

Xander half smiled and flopped down the bed, instantly falling asleep. Having a Slayer in the room meant you could actually relax, because nothing was getting past her.

The scent of coffee pulled him awake the second time, a much more pleasant way to emerge from sleep. He cracked open his eye to see Safira pouring coffee and setting up a breakfast on the tiny desk.

"Morning."

"Hey." She ducked her head, hiding eyes that always reminded him of polished walnut. "Sorry about earlier. You scared me when I saw the news. All I could think was that you were going to get killed trying to save someone, and then I'd be alone again." The painful tone in her voice made his heart twinge, but he brushed it off knowing acknowledging it would make her even more embarrassed.

"Please, you remember that red head we both know. If I had the audacity to get killed she would raise me and make me regret ever thinking about not living. So, no. I was not about to get killed." He pulled himself up, wincing at the tightness in his muscles, but that would fade, and grabbed the coffee she handed out to him.

She pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "True. And I would help her."

"Traitor." His voice remained mild and she snorted.

"So what is the plan?"

"Let me get a shower and then we'll head out, grab the truck, the plan for the day, and get to work. I've got one super human on the crew and I plan on using the two of you together to see if we can really make some progress today."

Safira shrugged. With the Avengers so prominent passing Slayers off as girls with greater than normal strength had become the norm, and while some magic users might look twice, generally no one mentioned it, though they still tried to be discrete. "I can do that. What are we doing?"

"Cleaning rubble out of the streets and sidewalks for the most part. They can't have volunteers doing any structural repairs, but if you see someone that needs help with their storefront or what not, feel free to help. They can use all the help they can get."

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I don't suppose my axe is in there, is it?" He knew there was a note of wistfulness in his voice, but dammit he missed his axe.

"Of course. Plus your danger."

A heartfelt sigh of relief, that dagger would be going back in his boot, the axe would have to stay here.

By six am they had the truck, the schedule and had just set up where they were supposed to start clearing. A big dumpster sat waiting for them. Xander had already requested another one after lunch, suspecting that between Steve and Safira they would have this one full.

The rumble of a powerful bike, a different one that he had heard yesterday, though at the time he hadn't linked it to the Black Widow, and Rogers rode up. Xander had to admit, at least to himself, in the deep dark secret place he would never let anyone know existed, that Rogers could turn any woman's head. Including his Slayers. Safira tracked him as he got off and put his helmet on the bike's handle bars.

"Yummy."

Rogers ears turned red and Xander sighed.

"Rogers, meet my ward Safira. Or nanny, depends on the day. Safira meet Rogers, and by the way, he has super hearing, and heard your comment, and strength just like you, so… enjoy."

He recognized the flush of embarrassment that ran up her throat, and had no sympathy. They got pissy if a man ogled them, turnabout was fair play. Besides a little embarrassment never killed anyone. Though from the look in her eyes she might kill him if he didn't get her working on something else.

"Since the two of you are my power hitters I'm putting you to heavy lifting. If it is too big for a normal person to get it, it's your job."

Rogers looked unsure and fascinated at the same time as he looked at Safira. At six five she topped him by a few inches, and his eyes traveled down her body. Safira, obviously corrupted by Buffy, Willow, and Kennedy, preened under the perusal.

"Hello, ma'am. Steve Rogers."

Safira blinked, she had spent enough time around Andrew and Xander to place the name.

 _Please don't make a big deal, please don't make a big deal._

She held out her hand and both of them shook, and Xander hid an internal sigh of relief. He tossed her a hat. "Scoot. Yell if you need anything."

They both nodded at him and headed out. In minute chunks of material were flying into the dumpster. By the time the rest of the crew showed up, he had already called for another one.

His crewed looked at the two of them moving through the debris like a mom picking up lego's. They stood their quiet for a minute, and Xander held his breath. An older woman, Marge, shrugged. "Good, trying to move some of that stuff made my back hurt just thinking about. But we've got a lot of other stuff that still needs to be moved. What's the orders, boss?"

Xander grinned, handed out hats, shovels, wheelbarrows and brooms, and the rest of his crew headed out.

The third dumpster was delivered at lunch, and he headed down the street to find his heavy hitters. The sound of laughter drew his attention to an alcove where they were sitting drinking a bottle of water and eating the sandwiches that had been delivered. He had made sure they both got three, knowing full well a Slayers hunger level and figuring Rogers had to be just as close. Safira hands gestured wildly, brushing imaginary creatures off of her, and Xander felt his stomach sink. He walked up and Rogers looked up at him a huge grin on his face.

"You told him the bride story didn't you." Rogers tried hard to stop laughing but couldn't pull it off. "Why do you always share that story?" He rubbed his face with his hand desperately wanting to not see the look on Captain America's face as he laughed at him.

"Because it is hilarious, and you were adorable."

"I'm older than you. How can I be adorable?" Xander demanded.

Safira grinned, completely unrepentant. "Because you were about to freak out. I've seen you face down certain death without blinking, and all those women had you shrieking like Buffy when someone used her Jimmy Choos to squash a mouse."

"Traitor!" His voice had a bit more bite, but he still had a smile on his face. "Now that you've proved I have no coolness factor, you two doing okay? We've tripled the progress I thought we would make. Which is saying something."

Rogers shook his head. "No we are good. Safira is pretty amazing." He cast a side glance at her that had Xander arching an eyebrow. "If we're that far ahead, you mind if we quit and help some of the local businesses along the street?"

"Sounds good to me. Use whatever you need from the truck, I'll authorize it."

"Thanks. Xander." The grin on Rogers face was dangerous. Xander sighed and headed back.

He blew the whistle at seven and sent everyone off, this time to a different pub that had drinks and food waiting for them, all prepaid by him.

"How are you paying for all the food you get us?" Rogers's voice broke into his concentration as he filled out logs justifying all the equipment, plus the ones that broke when used a bit too vigorously by a certain young woman.

Xander shrugged. "Why?"

Rogers shuffled his feet a bit. "I don't want to pry, but this can't be cheap and you don't come across like you're rich."

"You mean I don't come across as Tony Stark?" Xander couldn't keep the teasing grin out of his face.

"Well, yes."

"Comparing me to Tony is a bit like comparing a microbe to an elephant. We have nothing in common."

"Not true, you're both cute." Safira protested.

"Hush, child. I am never cute. Dangerous, wickedly handsome, rugged. Bunnies are cute. I am not cute." He could see Rogers starting to laugh again and sighed. "I have no more cred with you at all do I?"

Rogers shrugged. "I don't know. Rather enjoying all of this."

"Hmm. Answer is A - I have a lot of money in saving, and B- the Council," he shot a glance at Safira, "authorized me to spend a certain amount on my volunteer work. As long as I turn in receipts."

Safira just nodded leaning against the truck. She looked tired which meant she really had busted her ass all day.

"You ready to head to the hotel? Get some food?"

"Foooood. Starving." Her head tilted back in a half whine. "Will die without food." She suddenly straightened and glanced at Rogers a flush coloring her cheeks.

 _Oh well, not like I mind having dinner with Captain America._

"You want to come with us Rogers? Heading to a Brazilian steakhouse outside of the damage zone."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"You'll be rescuing me. Otherwise she will spend the entire dinner telling me how reckless I was to get involved with the invasion."

"Well, you were a bit reckless," Rogers pointed out.

"I - wah…" Xander threw his hands up in the air. "I give. Swear you get hurt once or twice in a fight and people think you're a china doll. Follow us." He glared at both of them for good measure, completely pretending to not see their smiles. He got in the truck and heard the bike start up as they headed to the staging grounds.

"So do we need to have a talk about protection?"

"Xander!" Her voice hit a screech, as she glanced back at the bike following them, and he started laughing. "He can't hear over the truck sounds, the bike sounds and his helmet. You're an adult, just be careful with him, okay?"

She looked at him. "Why careful with him? He's a big boy."

Xander shrugged. "I'm probably talking out of turn, but from what I remember casual sex wasn't much of a thing in the forties, and it doubt it has sunk in how much social mores have changed. My advice, drop the drool, and treat him as a friend. Anything else would probably chase him off. This isn't one of Vi's boyfriends here for a week then gone."

"Oh." She remained silent until they were almost at the staging grounds. "He's a nice man. I wouldn't mind being his friend."

Xander just nodded and didn't say anything else. Once the truck was dropped off, they walked out of the area to see Rogers waiting for them.

"We have to walk from here. Is just a few blocks."

"Sure." Rogers slipped off the bike and parked it. "Mind if I leave it here?"

"Nope put it there and I'll let the guards know not to touch it." Xander let security know about the bike, and the three of them started walking in companionable silence towards food.

Authors Note: Wow I have followers. Come join the fun on Facebook. Look for Bad Ash Publishing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Meeting New People

They walked into the restaurant still wearing their jeans and t-shirts, dress code had been lowered with all the workers in town, and Xander told the hostess three. No one seemed to recognize Rogers, and they were seated in minutes, as most of the tourist trade had left NYC for the duration of the clean-up.

"How, may I serve you today?"

"Three dinners, but charge those two double. I'm paying."

The server arched an eyebrow. "Double, sir?"

"Trust me, both of them eat twice what a linebacker does, and you're a business. Charge me twice."

The server still looked at him funny, but the customer was always right, besides who was he to refuse money? "Yes, sir. The salad bar is open. Green means bring more meat, red means stop. I'll bring you your drinks."

Rogers looked around. "They bring you meat?"

"Yep. Until you can't eat any more."

Roger's eyes lit up, then he frowned. "Salad bar?"

"Follow me." Xander stood up, headed to the bar, grabbed and plate and started piling on food. Cured meats, salads, vegetables, everything you could think of that might qualify as a side dish. "This is what they hope you fill up on before the meat. But they have a lot of stuff I really like, so I'm not arguing, and besides I doubt either you or Safira are going to fill up on anything."

Rogers grabbed a plate and started loading. When they got back to the table, it was silent for a bit as they all focused on, what was for them, the appetizer, until a rapid _beep beep beep_ startled all of them. With a bit of a fumble Rogers dug in his pocket and pulled out a phone. Frowning at it he jabbed at it for a minute, then another, then with a growl shut it off.

"Problems?" Xander asked even as the server whisked away his dirty plate handing him a clean one and he flipped his card to green.

"Friends who think I need a nursemaid apparently. Because I might get hurt or something." He rolled his eyes and Xander couldn't help but laugh. The idea of Rogers getting hurt by the normal residents of New York was about as likely as Buffy passing up a shoe sale.

Xander grinned as he watched the look of amazement on Safira's face as the first round of meat showed up.

"Better watch it, you're drooling."

She shot him a frown. "I'm starving, and this is incredible. Why haven't you taken me to one of these before?"

He shrugged. "Because while I don't mind paying for you and guests," he nodded at Rogers who had an almost similar amount of awe on his face. "I can't afford to take out all the girls and treat them to this. And this does not qualify as justifiable expenses normally."

"The girls?" Rogers asked around a mouthful of meat and Xander shrugged mentally. Not like SHIELD didn't know about Slayers, he just wasn't sure they really believed yet.

"How high is your clearance level?"

Rogers looked at him with a surprised look. "I have no idea."

"One level below Fury."

The smooth cool voice came from his blind side again and he shot a glare at Safira. "You're supposed to warn me when someone is approaching."

She blinked at him, surprise and worry on her face. "I didn't notice her approaching. I always notice people approaching." Her hand had drifted to her own boots where the dagger he had given her rested.

He felt more than saw the Widow tense, and sighed. "Don't Saifra. She might be able to wipe the floor with Buffy."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A pirate and a Nubian goddess?"

The voice was familiar only because Xander had caught him on TV a few times. Tony Stark was many things, subtle was not one of them.

"Add a table here please, and two place settings. We will be joining them," Tony ordered the manager who had followed him trying to keep his calm at having Stark in his restaurant.

Before Xander or the others could respond, servers had added another table and the two had settled down looking at the three of them with an unholy amount of interest. Xander seriously considered digging out a crucifix just to be on the safe side.

"Tanzanian goddess actually." Safira's voice stayed mild as she put more meat in her mouth, the garlic steak this time. Xander tensed a bit, she didn't get mad, she went icy locking down all emotions to prevent them from stopping her from accomplishing her goals. And right now she was calm, too calm.

"Huh?" Tony looked at her in surprise, knocked off his stride and Rogers snorted a bit.

"Nubian refers to the people that occupied Sudan and Egypt. I'm from Tanzania." She smiled her brilliant smile that usually accompanied her swinging her sword, to remove a demon's head.

Rogers laughed out loud at the look on Tony's face. "Serves you right, Stark. What are you two doing here?"

Xander noted that he seemed more resigned than upset, and kept his attention on the parmesan pork on his plate at the moment.

"Well, Natasha here told me about your very interesting companion, and when you said you were going out to dinner with friends. I just had to come meet them."

Rogers glanced at his watch. "And you got from Stark Tower to here in the five minutes since you texted me?"

"I was following you. She has super powers and almost matches your strength." Natasha's voice was flat and cold even as she inspected the meat that had been placed before her.

"And I might have been in the car with her. I was curious." Tony shrugged, completely unapologetic. "I was also bored."

Xander felt an icy wave of fear travel down his spine at that, and noticed a wary look on Roger's face also.

Safira chewed on her lip and looked at Xander. "I never noticed her. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She is their Willow. And while not quite as scary, she is still better than any of us." Xander kept his voice calm even as he shifted to make sure Safira was the only other person in his blind spot.

"Oh." Safira gave the red head another long look, then shrugged and went back to her food. Life in Africa had taught her to be very pragmatic, and you never knew when you were eating next, especially not like this.

Natasha stiffened in her chair narrowing her eyes at Xander. He held up his hands, one holding a fork with a piece of meat on it.

"You're still scary, just not as…," he trailed off and looked at his now empty fork and glared at his ward. "You stole my food."

"You waved it in front of my face." She shrugged. "What was I supposed to do, ignore it?"

"Yes! Bloody meat stealing women."

Rogers by this point had given up and was just laughing at both of them while Tony watched with an expression somewhere between delight and interest.

"Okay, Capiscle, you must introduce me to your friends. They're fascinating."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I don't meet any people that don't fawn." Tony paused and looked thoughtful. "Or try to kill me. So this is a refreshing change."

"Xander Harris, Safira, please meet Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov." Rogers waved his left hand as he introduced everyone, the right busy stabbing another piece of meat.

"Just Safira? This your daughter?" Tony had a lascivious grin on his face, and Xander laughed.

"My ward. And you are free to try all of your moves on her. Though I'll be nice and give you fair warning, she's almost as strong as Steve, and she uses bladed weapons – for fun." Xander smiled as the leer dropped off Tony's face and he looked at the girl with a bit more respect. He also caught the sharpened interest on the Widow's face and sighed.

"She's an adult and take care of herself. You cut her, she was sloppy and will heal." His eye sharpened as he lanced both interlopers. "You mess with her emotionally or her files and I'll make you regret your life."

Natasha paused in her delicate dissection of the bottom sirloin on her plate looking at him, her eyes serious. Tony laughed looking at Xander.

"Really? What could you do?"

"I don't know. But I know people who owe me, a lot of people owe me, and a lot of people who love me, very scary powerful people, and you wouldn't like the consequences." His voice stayed flat as he met Tony's eyes without flinching, and Tony blinked first. With that Xander grinned. "But other than that talk to her, she isn't my property. Besides, I've got a question for you, well two questions."

Tony sighed. "Here it comes, you want my autograph don't you. Or money? You running a charitable mission for young impressionable girls?" He had a put upon look on his face, even as he poked at the bacon wrapped fillet a server had put on his plate.

Safira looked at him and burst out in laughter, setting down her fork to cover her face as she laughed. Natasha and Rogers just looked at her confused even as Xander snickered.

"Um, no. I already have the funds for my rescue of girls." He choked again. "Though the impressionable part is questionable."

"Oh I don't know about that," Safira said in between hiccups of laughter. "A lot of them are very impressed with you. And they'd all be begging to be here right now with Cap, Widow, and Ironman. And I'm pretty sure Andrew would have sex with you to be here right now."

Xander couldn't repress the shudder at that idea, which just made Safira laugh more.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Tony asked a bit of a whine in his voice.

"You have no idea." Xander sighed. "While I'm not gay per se, I'd have sex with anyone at this table before I'd ever have sex with Andrew. He's worse than a Teletubbie crossed with Barney when it comes to geek stuff."

Tony went pale and Rogers and Natasha just looked confused. At the questioning looks Tony just shook his head. "Youtube it. Even I won't be responsible for that."

Xander shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind. "But no, that was not the questions I was going to ask. Question one, you want to have your watcher come join us? Have him sitting in my blind spot watching us is really getting on my nerves."

Rogers sighed, but he didn't say anything.

Natasha's mouth quirked up in a smile, and she muttered something so soft he couldn't hear. Xander glanced at Safira.

"Prisoyedinyaytes' k nam. Don't ask me what it means. That isn't a language I speak." Safira said causally causing all of them to glance at her even as a man got up and bringing his own plate joined them.

"Xander, meet Clint Barton. Clint, Xander Harris." Rogers said as his eyes tracked down the next cut of meat he wanted ignoring his teammates.

"Hiya. Nice shooting." Xander's comment was off hand as he helped himself to the _polenta_ on the table. "I figured you might prefer to be part of the conversation instead of having to listen through her ear piece."

"How did you know he was here?" Natasha asked even as she held the knife in her hand like a weapon.

Xander shrugged. "Basic spycraft, not really anything impressive on my part. You'd have one other person here to provide backup if you thought I had compromised him," he nodded at Captain America, "somehow. Just in case you needed to incapacitate him. But, I haven't and really have him watching me while I couldn't see him, was giving me the heebies."

The two assassins glanced at each other and Clint shrugged.

"Valid. Hiya." Clint half smiled and slouched as he used his knife to transfer pieces of top sirloin to his mouth.

Xander flashed him a smile and turned back to Tony. "Now for my second question, I was wondering if the Hulk needed to get some excess energy out of his system?"

Authors Note: Glad everyone is enjoying. Come like my page on facebook or my website and get in on the fun! More fun stuff coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Dinner Conversations

Both Tony and Natasha went still, Clint looked like he was about to go for a knife, and even Steve paused in his eating to give Xander a wary look.

"What?" He looked at them confused.

"Usually people want the Hulk to stay away, or they want him to destroy things. Preferably people they don't like." Natasha's voice was flat cold, and Xander felt a shiver run down his spine.

Xander blinked at all of them then shook his head. "You guys really need to get new groups of friends. Occasionally people do ask for things without ulterior motives."

"You still haven't explained why you asked that." Tony's voice was mild, as he focused on the slice of picanha in front of him, but Xander had no doubt all of them were ready to pummel him at a single wrong move.

"Are they always like this?" He asked Rogers, who at least didn't look like he had murder on his mind.

"Yes. Though even I'm curious." Rogers shrugged.

Xander heaved a sigh, wishing he had ordered a drink or ten to go with dinner. "Yes, I want to know if he wants to destroy something." Everyone glared at him.

He raised his hands again, this time making sure the fork had no meat on it. "Ah ah, wait. You guys are taking paranoid to a whole new ridiculous level, and this comes from someone who is used to his dates trying to eat him. And not the fun sort of eat."

There were dubious looks from all of them at this.

"It's true." Safira chimed in, having actually slowed down on her meat consumption.

"Hush, child, or I'll talk about your last boyfriend."

Her mouth snapped shut with a click even as Rogers looked curious.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, destruction. Now remember I have no right to ask this, but I firmly believe it is better to ask forgiveness rather than permission, and at this point I doubt anyone will throw a fuss after it is done, whereas before they would talk it to death."

None of the four Avengers had moved, all staring at him to the point he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Look, it's just an idea." He was starting to babble dammit. But really, Widow's stare was a different kind of bad from Willow's resolve face. And Rogers, hell he was starting to think he had kicked a puppy. Xander swallowed trying to stop the nervous babble.

"There are three buildings on the same block that all need to come down. But it is going to be weeks before the streets are clear enough to get wrecking balls in. But if they were in pieces our crews could get them cleaned up pretty fast." He shifted again. "I just thought he might like to do some smashing that people would be happy with, and not have a risk of getting anyone hurt. Blow a little steam and have fun."

Xander shrank down in the chair and ducked his head focusing on his plate. "Was just a thought," he muttered.

Clint broke the stunned silence. "You want to use the Hulk, a weapon of mass destruction, to demolish some buildings?"

"Look, I've never met the doctor or the Hulk, but he looked like he was having a blast whaling on the aliens. I just thought he might enjoy getting to come out and play when people's lives weren't on the line." Xander rolled his eye.

Rogers started to chuckle. "Xander, you now have to call me Steve, and you can announce to anyone you want, that you're friends with Captain America. Part of me really wants to meet your friends. Cause if they are anything like you, it will never be boring."

"Oh they are nothing like him. They are all their own version of crazy. You've got Buffy, Faith, Giles, and then there is Willow," Safira volunteered.

"Ah yes. The one who is scarier than me." Natasha's voice might have etched glass even as Tony was still staring at Xander as if he was an unusual specimen under his microscope.

Safira shrugged, nibbling on a piece of cheese. "Everyone keeps telling me that. Personally I think she is cute and not scary at all. She bakes cookies if she thinks she hurt someone's feelings. Really good cookies." She tilted her head. "But everyone is wary of her, so there might be something to it. But then I've only known her for about six months. So I could be wrong."

Xander shrugged. "That isn't my story to tell and I don't know you that well yet."

Tony put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You don't trust moi? But then you must at least trust Cap here, the paragon of American justice." He waved at Rogers, who just rolled his eyes and instead dished himself up some plantains.

Xander shrugged. "Trust sure. But not my story." He looked at everyone who had slowed down and now just picked at their plates. "So just ask him okay?"

"How did you know about the Doc?" Clint asked.

"I read the paper?" He shrugged looking at them. "He was a big story a few years ago. Always felt sorry for him. I have a friend with control issues, so I could sympathize."

Safira shot him a frown and Xander shrugged. "Oz. You've never met him."

Xander made a show of looking at his watch. "Well I don't know about you guys, but it's late, I'm a normal human and I'm exhausted, plus I have to get up tomorrow." He waved the server over. "Check please."

"Nonsense, I intruded, I'll pay." Tony declared, arrogance clear in his voice.

Xander looked at him and shrugged. "You make in one minute what I do in a year. I have no issue with you paying." He glanced at the server. "You heard the man, just make sure you hit him with double for those two."

"Of course, sir." Tony tossed him a black card and the server swept away as Xander and Safira stood.

"Rogers, I assume you can make it home with the help of your friends?"

"Steve. And yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night all." Xander tossed them a jaunty wave, and Safira smiled and they headed towards the door. He found himself more than ready to be away from that minefield of tension.

* * *

All four Avengers watched the two people walk out of the restaurant. Tony opened his mouth, but Natasha shushed him.

"Not here. At the Tower."

They finished up their plates, Tony signed the check with a generous tip and they headed out. Steve decided to just leave his bike where it was, he could get it tomorrow.

The silence on the trip back to the Tower was mixed between full stomachs and not wanting to start a conversation they couldn't finish.

Once they stepped into the elevator that all changed.

"Jarvis, what are the results on our Mister Harris?" Tony asked, leaning against the elevator wall inspecting his nails.

The AI paused for a moment, and everyone in the elevator darted their eyes to the ceiling. Jarvis rarely paused. "About that, sir. I was running the checks you asked me about and was looking at his history with the council. And well." There was another pause and the Avengers stiffened. "There is a young lady here to see you, well me, but by extension you."

"And you let her into my apartment?" Tony raised an eyebrow even as Steve saw him making fists of his hands. Almost as if they were gauntleted.

"Let would be an incorrect verb, sir. She simply appeared. You will need to talk to her, sir. I am making a hash of it."

"This should be fun, let's go talk to the intruder." Tony's voice rang with leashed rage, and Steve wondered how much of the penthouse was about to get destroyed.

Tony strode in, arrogance and anger in his step, turning the corner into his living area where he froze mid stride. The rest of them piled up behind him and took in the scene.

A small red-headed girl, vibrant red, not Pepper's strawberry color, sat sipping tea and talking to Bruce in excited tones. Gesturing with one hand as Bruce laughed and responded with something.

"He's laughing." Clint said in a flat voice.

"There is a smile on his face." Natasha sounded almost bewildered.

"He looks happy." Tony muttered. "How come she can make him look happy and I can't?" He stormed into the room up to the two people sitting on the couch. "Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

The girls looked up her eyes wide, and Steve instantly felt like he should be protecting her from Tony. She seemed frail and truly embarrassed, and really, she couldn't even have come to his shoulder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I know I came over without asking. But Jarvis was nosing around my systems and I could tell from how fast he was overriding my coding that he wasn't human, but being magical didn't make any sense, so I just had to come see who was messing with my code. My teleportation dropped me here and I startled Bruce, but then I realized he was THE Bruce Banner and I had to ask about the ramifications of gamma radiation on magical energy and we got talking about how that might parley into affecting the types of magic you can use. And I totally forgot to talk to Jarvis because I got so distracted by Bruce, but oh fudge I am trespassing aren't I? I am so sorry I didn't mean too, I just wasn't expecting any of this. I'll go if you want and introduce myself properly next time." Her hands went between wringing themselves and waving.

Bruce just looked at them all confused and a bit bemused.

All of them stood and looked at her. Natasha broke the stunned silence. "Did you breathe at all during that?"

The girl flushed a bright red and ducked her head. "No. I tend to babble when I get nervous, then I hyperventilate, and then forget to breathe."

"Who exactly are you?" Tony's voice had faded from the righteous anger that had been there previously to outright confusion.

"Oh, I did it again. I should have explained who I was and why I was here. And really I only over reacted because Xander is here, and it was in the same city and I just wanted to make sure he really was working on construction not doing stuff that might get him hurt. I mean I know he survived three years in Africa but I still worry about him. He is my bestest friend and not having him around would totally suck, so you can see how I had to pop in and make sure this wasn't him getting in trouble with SHIELD or something. They already know all about us and they shouldn't have to be hacking anything to find out more about him." She paused again, and the blush, which had receded slightly came back with a vengeance. "I'm Willow Rosenberg," her voice squeaked at that and she scrunched in even further, "and you were trying to find out more about Xander Harris?"

"She's scarier than me?" The absolute indignation in Natasha's voice was the icing on the cake for Steve and he broke down in laughter.

Authors Note: Ha, just got the final edit on my new novel No Choice... happy dance


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Explanations

Xander had just flopped on the bed, while Safira made herself comfortable on the floor. Her argument that she was younger, less use to the decadent beds of soft Americans, and had Slayer constitution was met with complete agreement – must to her amusement.

He had no guilt, or at least very little guilt about sleeping on the bed. He hurt dammit, and she would bounce right back. Sleep had just started to work her magic on him when his cell phone rang with the theme song to Bewitched.

He picked up the phone and pulled it to his ear. "Yes, Willow?" His voice was part amused part resigned, and he made himself a bit more comfortable. He might have, just maybe, been trying to keep up with Steve and Safira on the food thing. He was stuffed.

"Um, Xander. I might have overstepped my bounds."

His sleepy mind woke up a bit more at that. "Is anyone dead?"

"No, of course not."

"Have you gone all Darth Williow."

"Xander, you know I don't do that anymore. If I can help it."

"Do I need to call Giles."

"Oh, don't call Giles. He'll lecture me." She sounded truly pathetic, and he thought he heard voices in the background.

"Then it can't be that bad. What did you do?"

"IteleportedintoTonyStarkshousetomeetthepersonhackignmysytemandendeduptalkingotBruceBanner." It all came out in one long rush, and years of experience let him interpret it without missing a beat. He groaned.

"They are all there right now, listening aren't they?"

"Uh huh." Her voice a mortified squeak.

"Willow, dear. I'm fine. Tell them if they want, Safira and I will come over tomorrow after work. You go home, tell Buffy you are banned from chocolate for a month as punishment."

"But, Xander!" the horrified whine made him shake his head.

"No, you broke into a man's house. You can't do that, not without valid reasons. You could have just called me."

There was flat silence on the other end.

"That didn't even occur to you did it? I figured they might check up on me, I wasn't that worried about it."

"okay. I owe them lots of cookies, lots and lots." Her voice so small he almost couldn't hear it.

"Yes I believe you do. I'm sure they all have favorites. Now let me talk to Steve."

A moment later Steve's voice came over the line. "Xander?"

"Hey. So apparently I have some explaining to do. Mind bringing me over tomorrow and I'll maybe answer questions?"

"That would be appreciated." Steve's voice sounded rough, like he'd been crying? That worried Xander more than a bit.

"You still showing up tomorrow?"

Steve's voice had an affronted note. "Of course I am. Safira and I have work to do."

Xander chuckled a bit. "Okay, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Safira murmured from her bed, "Willow stick her nose in?"

"Yep. Meh, I have full disclosure rights, so I'll tell them what I can. SHIELD knows most of it, I think they just filed us under crackpots, at least we tried really hard to make them do that. And for now it's been easier to let them think that."

"No chocolate. You're mean."

"She broken into Tony Stark's house. Not exactly the best person to piss off, ya know?"

Safira laughed. "Night, Xander."

"Night."

The next morning, armed with an extra cup of coffee, just in case the grilling started early, Xander was pleasantly surprised to see Steve waiting for them, hardhat in hand and no grilling. Though he could feel Hawkeye watching them, but decided to let it lay. The man would get bored eventually.

"Okay you two. I've ordered up three dumpsters. Lets get them filled. First one is in place. Second will be here by 11, third by 2. If we can keep it up all of 43rd Street will be cleared."

The crew cheered and everyone started to work with enthusiasm. New Yorkers were many things, but quiters was not one of them. They had reached a section where car were still blocking the street, so rather than call tow trucks Xander called in a semi with an empty trailer. Even he had to admit watching Steve and Safira grab opposite ends of the cars, mostly compacts and the occasional taxi, and toss them them up on the semi truck was worth stopping to watch. When the street was cleared everyone cheered and the two, blushing red from the praise, headed over to him, both sweat drenched. He tossed them bottles of water, and three Cliff bars each, and nodded to a shaded stoop.

"Go take a break, rehydrate, rest for at least an hour."

They both opened their mouth to protest and he held up his hand.

"Neither of you are robots, no one's life depends on this, and you're exhausted. Go rest." He waved his hands at them in a shooing motion and went back to his work. He looked up at forty-five minutes and saw the pair sitting there laughing and talking quietly, and he couldn't help the soft smile. Safira's life had been a hard one until she met him. And no Slayer really got it easy even then. But they had clicked and she had refused to leave his side. At almost nineteen, she spoke six languages, had passed her GED on the first try, and was short listed for citizenship. He wanted her to go to college, but she still hadn't decide. But over all, he wanted her to be happy. Flirting with Steve Rogers made her happy. Who was he to complain.

Hmmm, if they get married do I get to introduce myself as Captain America's father-in-law? The idle thought had him choking on laughter as he brought more supplies over to some workers.

His alarm went off at seven and he called everyone around.

"I want you all to look around you. Five days ago you had to be a rock climber to get down this street. Now? People can get to their homes, their businesses, and that is all because of your hard work. You are the most impressive group of people I've had the honor to work with in years. Thank you. It's Friday. Go home, see your family, and oh… drinks are on me." He gave everyone $50 Visa gift cards. "The net got fixed yesterday evening."

There was whooping and cheering and a lot of hugs as everyone drifted away. Steve and Safira walked up to him.

"Well, I've got to return the truck, and only one of us can ride behind you on that bike, and personally I think Safira looks better cuddled up against your back than I do."

Steve's ears flushed but he nodded. "I made the assumption you can ride a bike?"

"Yes. Actually easier than a car."

"Figured." Steve tossed him the keys. "Thats to my motorcycle at the yard, I brought one of Tony's here. I'll follow you to the yard, then you can follow me back. And," he cleared his throat, "Safira is free to ride with whomever she would like."

Xander rolled his eye. "Please. Old fart who helped raise her, or sexy young man she can't break. No choice there."

By this time both of them were blushing and he shook his head. "Lord help you if Faith ever gets a hold of you."

"Oh, no. She isn't coming near him." The words snapped out of Safira's mouth and Xander looked at her, fighting a smile with all his might.

"Do me a favor, warn me before you tell her that, so I can make sure I have popcorn ready for that fight."

Safira moaned and put her face in her hands, Steve just looked between them confused. Xander shrugged. "Friend, enemies, lovers, family. They stick with you."

Steve didn't look like that helped explain anything. They all headed to the yard, Safira in the truck glaring at Xander the whole way, much to his amusement. "That'll teach you to tell one of my idols the bride story."

"Why you..." She trailed off in a frustrated hiss and he just laughed.

Safira stuck her tongue out at him, and mock sulked the rest of the ride. Once paperwork was done, she climbed up behind Steve, and Xander smiled as he put on the helmet and followed them through the city.

Right now riding a motorcycle through large parts of NYC was really the only option. And even then you went slow to get through everything. Finding Stark tower wasn't difficult, the bright A lighting up the skyline was like a lure for fanboys. Something Xander kept reminding himself he wouldn't act like. Really, he could be an adult. At least Thor wouldn't be there. That just might crack his facade. Anya had met him apparently and enjoyed her interlude with him a lot. Thinking about her didn't hurt anymore, just made him smile. She would always be unique. Thank the gods.

They pulled up into the underground garage and parked the bikes. PUlling off his helmet Xander got a whiff of himself and sighed. "You realize we all reek right? Working all day and sweat, we all smell like, well sweaty work like people. I sincerely doubt Tony Stark wants us polluting his presence." There wasn't any rancor in his voice, but Xander knew enough about clothes to know the suit Tony had worn last night cost more than he made a month, when he actually got paid.

Steve grinned. "You might be surprised about Tony, but.. I wouldn't mind a shower. Come on." Not sure what to make of this, Xander got into the elevator, Safira just looking at everything as she followed.

"Jarvis, will you take us to the gym floor first, and ask Clint to bring us some clothes, Xander should fit most of my stuff. And see if he can grab something that will fit Safira."

"Of course, Captain Rogers. Mr. Harris, Ms. Safira." A cultured voice said from the walls, Xander cringed, but didn't say anything.

"You have your own Giles?" asked Safira, looking around.

"Giles? That is Jarvis, Tony's AI. He pretty much runs the place, and what he doesn't run, Pepper does."

"Pepper?" Xander was really feeling like an idiot, what with all these questions.

Steve just grinned. "You'll have to meet her. I'm not sure there are words that do justice to Pepper Potts."

Clint waited for them at the gym door, a pile of clothes in his hands, face unreadable.

"Here, I got you some of Steve's clothes, nothing fancy," he said tossing stuff to Steve and Xander.

He turned to Safira. "This won't be perfect, but the two women currently here are both shorter than you. I grabbed one of my largest t-shirts, and a skirt from Tasha's disguise pile. It should be tolerable."

Safira shrugged and took it. "Can't be as bad as what I use to wear."

Xander snorted as the two men looked at her frowning and she rolled her eyes. "I know I don't sound like it, missionaries are a pain in the ass, but they teach you excellent diction. But, Africa, grew up there? Trust me, anything is better than running around in hide or fabric salvaged from flour bags."

Clint shrugged and Steve blushed and she rolled her eyes again then grinned at Xander. "I suppose they would be scandalized if I stripped here?"

"Probably, and totally not fair to do that when I don't have a camera," he replied, his voice dry.

Years of being in Africa together, then the last few months with Slayers everywhere, there was no such thing as modesty, and he had learned to simply not see naked women. It made it easier, though he was aware of a certain level of disappointment when he didn't react. He loved his girls, Willow, Faith, Buffy, Safira, but he had realized a long time ago that the only safe avenue for him was to get involved with someone that was the polar opposite of them. Anything else would cause too many dominance battles and he fought enough, he didn't need his home life to be a battle too. So, single. Safe, sane, single.

"Oh I wouldn't be shocked, please strip." Clint drawled as he leaned back watching with a face that reminded Xander of a carving.

"In your dreams." Safira flashed a smile, full of bright white teeth, and disappeared into the locker room.

"She is something else." Steve said as he watched her go.

"You have no idea." Xander grinned. "She might be my ward, but she's an adult and gets to make her own decisions. Add on the fact she is capable of taking care of herself? Heck, I wish I could grow up to be her."

Both men snorted and Xander headed into the men's locker room followed by Steve. Ten minutes later they were standing outside waiting for Safira.

"How much longer?" Clint asked, cleaning his nails with a knife. "Thirty minutes?"

Xander snorted. "No, another minute tops. Actually surprised she didn't beat us out here. She doesn't tend to primp much." As he spoke the door opened and she walked out. The t-shirt hung on her. While she had height on Clint, she was didn't have his breadth across the shoulders, so the garment resembled a dress, hitting her mid-thigh. The skirt he had given her hit the top of her knees. While they didn't go together she made them look rather funky. She carried her boots, and clothes in one hand.

"You're stuck with me barefoot, I can't stand to put the boots back on right now."

"If you leave your clothes here, I will have someone pick them up and launder them for you." Jarvis's voice spoke from the walls, making Xander jump a tiny bit.

"You sure you're a good guy. No relation to Moloch?"

There was the slightest note of affront in Jarvis's voice. "I am not a demon from the fifteenth century, thank you very much. Ms. Rosenberg had the same question. Why would you both associate me with such an obscure being?"

"Shared experience. Once you get burned, you tend to be overly cautious." Xander shrugged as the elevator moved up. "So, who all is going to be grilling me?"

Steve protested. "No one is going to grill you, Xander."

Xander shot him a look and Clint just shook his head. "They are going to grill me. That's fine. They don't know my weakness." His grin was amused as he watched the warring emotions play over Steve's face.

"Ah, but I do and for the right offer I could give it up." Safira noted with an innocent look.

"You wouldn't." The look of mock horror on Xander's face had Steve stifling a laugh, and even Clint might have had the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"Depends on the offer." Safira's voice was teasing, and Xander crossed his arms a pout on his face.

"Traitor, I tell you. I feed and clothe you, and this is the thanks I get."

"Well, you know a girl has to look out for herself. Besides, you haven't fed me in," she pulled up his arm to look at his watch, "seven hours. I'm going to wither away from lack of food."

This did make Xander laugh. "Buffy corrupts everyone I swear. Next thing I know you'll be patrolling in those Blanko things."

Safira laughed at that. "Not a chance, I still can't figure out how she doesn't break her neck walking in them. Besides, if I wore those four inch heels, I'd be pushing 6'7. No thanks."

The door slid open to reveal a lavish living area with Tony, Natasha, and a man he didn't recognize waiting for them.

"Howdy, folks. Your victim is here for the grilling." He announced as he trailed in after Steve and Clint.

Natasha's face didn't flicker, though Tony might have looked slightly affronted, and the other man frowned a bit looking worried.

"I keep telling him, we aren't going to grill him. You just want some answers to your questions." Steve protested.

"Oh, we're going to grill him. But Pepper made me promise to leave the whips and chains in the bedroom. So instead we have to be social." Tony said that last word with distaste and Xander had to laugh a bit.

"I keep hearing about this spice, but I don't see her. As I'm pretty sure the guy sitting next to you doesn't look like your type."

"What?" Tony slammed his hand over his chest. "Are you trying to say I would never declare my undying love to Bruce, my bud, my compadre?"

Everyone in the room just looked at him with flat stares and Tony sighed. With a sad face he turned to the man that Xander assumed was Bruce Banner.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I love you man. But given the choice I'd much rather snuggle with a naked Pepper than you. Science love always though."

"My heart is broken." Bruce's response was a perfect deadpan, and Safira giggled.

"Don't I get any say so about this? Maybe I'd rather snuggle with a naked Bruce than you?" The comment came from the kitchen area that Xander hadn't been able to see into, and a strawberry blond walked out, holding a glass of wine, walking on shoes that Xander hated himself for knowing cost more than five hundred dollars. She looked elegant, classy, and the half smile wreathing her lips let him know this all amused her more than anything else.

Safira leaned over and mock whispered to Xander. "I think I'm in love. Can I be her when I grow up?"

Xander watched the woman, the infamous Pepper Potts – no one else it could be – walk in and settle down next to Tony dropping a kiss on his lips.

"Nope. I get the feeling she is an original."

Pepper looked at both of them, her smile growing a bit. "Thank you for the complement both of you. I made the assumption you would be hungry. Dinner should be delivered shortly. Please a take a seat." Her voice was welcoming and gentle, and it never occurred to Xander he could refuse.

This woman is just as dangerous as the Widow.

He considered whining that couldn't Steve have any normal women in his life, but given the women in his life, he didn't really have any room to cast stones.

He took an arm chair, and Safira dropped to the floor in a boneless motion that made his joints ache to watch. The others sat back down into seats facing him, while Clint perched on the back of the couch near Natasha.

"You always have your women sit at your feet Harris?"

Xander choked, but Safira responded before he could say anything. "Nah, but this way I can trip anyone coming at him, and flip over his chair so he is protected before I attack. And I move fast enough that other than Steve no one could stop me."

She didn't brag just stated facts, and every eye in the room focused on her. She shrugged. "What? I'm good. Not Buffy good, but I'm getting there."

"You need a bodyguard too?" Tony jibbed at Xander.

"Bodyguard? Please, I get assigned nanny's whether I want them or not. My friends seem to think I am made out of spun glass."

"Ms. Rosenberg did seem to think you might be at risk, and may have mislead them." Banner's voice was low and gentle, but Xander felt his eyes on him.

"Willow is a bit over protective." That was the understatement of the year, but knowing one of the most powerful witch on earth loved you was always kinda warming.

"So, tell us, Harris, how that little slip of a girl was able to appear in my apartment." The aggrievement in Tony's voice wasn't faked this time, and a hint of worry appeared on most of the Avengers faces, even Peppers.

Xander sighed. Really Willow, would it have killed you to at least have walked in the front door? Teleportation is not standard magic.

"Give me a second." Xander leaned back and closed his eye for a minute, facing the thoughts he'd tried to avoid for the last 24 hours.

When the Council had reformed, Xander, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Robin, and Agatha Harkness were established as the holders of the current positions on the board. Though Agnes said she would only stay until Dawn turned 21 and could take her place. Faith was their roaming troubleshooter, and the Slayers who had all been at Sunnydale, and walked out, were given their own territories. Anyone on the board and any senior Slayer had full rights to read in anyone they chose without needing to clear it with the board. But that meant telling a lot of secrets.

He sighed. "How much access to SHIELD data do you have?"

"SHIELD?" Most of the room looked a bit surprised, but Tony shrugged. "All of it. Even if Fury doesn't want to admit I've, well Jarvis, has broken through all his firewalls." There was an expectant pause. "Why?"

"Pull up anything you can on the Slayers Council." Because he watched them all, he saw Natasha stiffen, but no one else really reacted.

"Jarvis, pull it up please. But why are we pulling up a group named after an adequate 80's band?"

"Hey, they weren't that bad." Clint made that protest, and everyone ignored him.

Natasha had fixed Safira with an intense look. "This is her? I thought there was ever only one."

"Eh… not so much." Xander shrugged.

Information displayed on the wall, and he saw all the disclosures and crap they had fed SHIELD pop up and sighed.

"Well that makes all of this easier. Assuming you don't want to wade through reams of paper we purposely created to make as boring as possible, I can provide the truth."

"I love people who can do executive level presentations. So many people want to drown me in details. Please do proceed, Mr. Harris." Pepper spoke before anyone else could and no one countered her request.

He cringed again, but still didn't address the name. "Bottom line – chosen girl to kill vampires. Usually chosen via mystical means at about 13-15. My friend Buffy was one. Problem, she didn't really follow the party line – or we wouldn't let her – of fight and die alone against the powers of darkness, vampires, demons, yadda yadda." Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "What? I was sixteen, she was cute. Of course I was going to help. Then it became more." He fell silent, caught in memories then shook his head and kept talking. "We fought, kept the Earth from ending," he saw the disbelieving looks on their faces, but let it slide. They could read the details in the reports they had drowned SHIELD with. "A few years ago, we were in big trouble, we were losing. Willow cast a spell. She Called all the Slayers across the world. All of them. They awoke. No longer just one girl, now there were lots. We got our act together and well.. here we are."

He knew he was skipping a lot, but he still had one more thing to share, if they asked.

"Willow is a witch?" Bruce asked this question looking a bit disbelieving.

"Yes." Here it comes.

"How powerful is she?"

Xander took a deep breath. "You're aware of Xavier and his mutant scales right?"

Everyone except Steve nodded. Steve just watched Safira, and he blushed a bit suddenly.

The little flirt, I bet she is teasing him. The thought made Xander relax a bit. Safira had the best danger sense he'd ever seen. And it wasn't just limited to supernatural, she reacted when any sort of danger was coming, even human. If she was flirting, she wasn't worried.

"She would qualify as Omega class and we don't know if she has limits."

Authors Note: Wow, I've gotten a lot of followers. Hey everyone. Come see my facebook page BadAshPublishing and I'm on instagram and twitter too! You can find the links to my website in my profile. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Hell Hath No Fury

The entire room froze, disbelief clear on their faces. Everyone just looked at him, and Bruce broke the silence. "That cute girl, who babbled, talked to me about gamma radiation interaction with magic, got in embarrassed, and turned so red I was concerned she was going to pass out, is an Omega level mutant?"

"No. She isn't a mutant, she is a witch. But her power levels are comparable." Xander shrugged. "She is a bit flighty at times, and doesn't always think, but 90% of the time she is the kindest, sweetest, Jewish Wiccan you will ever meet. But when she has to," he sighed. "Let's just say she is our Hulk. Something you only call upon when the cost of not using her is worse than the cost of using her."

"And what would that cost be?" Pepper watched him, her voice soft and caring.

"That next time, she might not come back to being sweet Willow, and I might have to be the one to kill her." The words held a wealth of pain and knowledge of exactly what it would cost him to do that.

Shaky breaths from most of the room, and Xander saw Pepper reach out and squeeze Tony's leg as Bruce hunched in a bit more.

"I'll allow that might make her scarier than me." Natasha stated in a voice that reminded Xander of the savanna plains. Arid and flat.

Everyone shifted, not sure what to say next, when a low rumble filled the room. Everyone's eyes darted to the source of the sound. Safira, blushed with her hand over her stomach.

"What? I'm hungry. I worked hard today, and he," she elbowed Xander gently on the calf, "still hasn't fed me."

"We can't have that. Luckily dinner has arrived." Pepper said as she stood with a grace that Xander couldn't manage without shoes, much less if he had been wearing the stilettos she wore.

In minutes everyone was seated and eating, Safira and Steve next to each other, with heaping plates. Bruce and Pepper, having missed all the fun at the restaurant watched with amazement.

"I never thought I'd see anyone who ate like Steve did. It is rather disquieting. Where does she put it all?" Bruce asked, his eyes distant as if calculating caloric intake.

"Heck if I know. But I can tell you Slayers tend to keep Ben & Jerry's in business. They burn a lot of calories just training and fighting. And a hungry slayer is a dangerous thing. None of them need to diet, and they are all graced with an unnatural amount of beauty. The current theory is it is magic's way to balance out their life spans."

"Life spans?" Steve asked this looking with concern at Safira.

"Most slayers last six months, well before we changed everything. Buffy was odd in that she lasted 7 years on a hellmouth. They die young, but before they had no support systems now they do. We are determined Buffy is going to be the first Slayer to die of old age. Normal old age."

Safira grinned. "I've already told him, I plan to be the head slayer someday. When I'm old. Like forty." Half the table choked at that, and Xander was sure he heard Tony whimper.

"So what else do you want to know?" Xander asked, eating at a normal rate.

The table looked at each other, then Natasha asked the question most of them seemed to be avoiding. "So what exactly are the powers of a slayer?"

"Ask her. I'm not a Slayer, I'm just a donut boy, OW! That hurt." Xander rubbed his arm where Safira had whapped him with a lightning fast blow.

"You are not the donut boy, and next time you call yourself that I'm going to use you for sparring practice and tell Giles." Her voice had no humor and looked at him with dark eyes.

Xander cringed. "No lectures thank you."

She glared at him. "Then stop it." She put another bite of food in her mouth before answering the questions on everyone's faces. "He puts himself down all the time. He was the non-powered one of all of them. Everyone else had magic or strength or was a vampire. Even today he thinks of himself as less than the others. And he isn't. He's mine."

There was an odd possessiveness in her voice that had nothing to do with sex and everything do with love, and it made his chest hurt. He ducked his head, very interested in the food on his plate.

"Slayers. About 3-5 times stronger and faster than humans. Heightened senses, and instinctive kinetic awareness. We are naturals with most weapons as we have almost perfect hand eye coordination, though all of us tend to have a favorite weapon. Most of us learn multiple martial arts styles, though finding teachers can be difficult at times." She shrugged. "Basically the girl version of Steve, but he's stronger and faster than I am, but I'm not sure by how much."

Tony and Bruce's eyes took on identical research gleams, and Natasha's tilted her head assessing.

"We'd love to run some tests and see how you measure up to the time traveler here." Tony said in a rush.

At the same time Natasha commented, "I'd be interested in sparring with you."

Safira wrinkled her nose. "Not sure about the testing stuff. We've always avoided it. Didn't want to become test subjects. So let me think about it. No offense, but not like I know and trust you guys at this point. But sparring?" Her eye lit up and her mouth widened in a grin. "That I'm totally up for. Later?"

"Any time." Natasha seemed a bit more animated, and Xander wondered if there would be broken bones at the end of this.

"No dead bodies please?" He said, his voice mild. "And try not to break any bones. I still have one more street to clean up."

"Spoilsport," Natasha and Safira muttered at the exact same time and looked at each other grinning.

"Is anyone else having a feeling of dread creep down their spine?" Clint asked looking at the two women with a touch of worry in his voice.

"Yes," Tony, Steve, and Bruce all replied at the same moment. Xander just shrugged. The men looked at him.

"What can I say? If we had Faith, Buffy, Safira, and Ms. Romanov all here at the same time then I might get worried. If you then added Ms. Potts style and Tony's credit card into the mix for a shopping spree - I'm leaving the state, maybe the continent."

"Pepper please, Mr. Harris." Pepper said with an amused smile.

He shuddered. "Only if everyone agrees to call me Xander and not Mr. Harris. Brings up bad memories of a bad childhood and worse father. I'm Xander. Harris is just my last name."

An understanding look from Bruce, but everyone else just nodded. "That goes for you too Jarvis. Please?"

"Very well, Xander." Jarvis consented, though Xander kinda felt he fought to not call him Mr. Xander.

"They can't be that bad," Tony protested even as he eyed Safira and Natasha.

"Experience has taught me they can be. But your levels may vary." Xander looked at the table, then his watch it was pushing ten pm.

"Ladies, any chance your sparring can wait until tomorrow? It is Friday, and I for one would love to get some sleep. Maybe come back tomorrow?" He tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, but dang it he was tired. Human here, exhausted.

Safira turned to him and made the puppy dog face, and he dropped his head in defeat. "Okay, tonight." He heard Steve snicker. "I don't want to hear it from you mister. You haven't had to deal with puppy dog eyes. Just wait. There is no defense."

Bruce who had been at an angle to see it nodded. "They are pretty powerful, Steve. You might want to add that to your arsenal."

"Yes, Cap. Next time a bad guys shows up, you can make big eyes at him and see if he gives up." Tony shot back grinning at bit.

Steve shook his head grinning. "If it works on Nat, I'll believe it has power. I suspect Xander might be uniquely susceptible."

Natasha arched a brow at him but said nothing as she stood up. "I have shorts you can wear if you like for the sparring?"

Safira shrugged. "Nah, we learn to fight in darn near anything, but if my bra is clean, that I would like to put back on. Too much jiggling hurts." She pulled at her shirt. "36 C is not some A cup I can ignore."

Steve and Bruce went red, Tony looked interested, Clint snorted softly, while Pepper hid her smile behind her wine as she took a sip.

"Harris, has your ward no sense of decency?" Tony asked in as pompous a tone Xander had ever heard.

"Oh please. Wait until she starts talking about the best sort of hygiene products for her menstrual cycle. I've seen grown men run." Xander replied, his voice dry.

At this point Steve looked like he wanted to slip under the table, Bruce was trying to come up with an excuse to leave, and Xander was wondering if Clint might choke to death trying not to laugh.

Safira just looked at him, her face innocent, something Xander knew was an outright lie, she loved embarrassing people, especially Americans with their odd prudeness.

"What? It is a normal part of life that 51% of the humans on this planet experience at some point and time. Why hide it behind fake words and pretty pictures. I bleed, proving I'm a healthy female capable of giving birth. It increases my value in that it proves I'm most likely fertile. Why is that anything to be ashamed of?" She protested, acting the clueless female, even as he knew she was fighting not to crack up with laughter.

Clint lost it, putting his face in his elbow and just laughing helplessly.

"I like her. Can we keep her?" Pepper said looking at Tony, Bruce, and Steve who were all blushing and refusing to look at Safira.

"Talk to her, not me. She's a big girl." Xander said, his attention on Natasha who had a tiny smile on the edge of her mouth. Somehow he thought that might be the equivalent of Clint's out loud laughter.

Pepper just smiled more and leaned into Tony.

"Miss Safira, your bra has been cleaned and will be waiting in the gym for you." Jarvis interjected. His dry interpersonal tone, just made it all funnier.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Let's go." Safira looked at Natasha. "So, what do I call you? I mean I've heard Nat, Natasha, and Ms. Romanov. What do you want me to call you?"

The spy stood there for a long time, then nodded her head as if deciding something. "I'll let you know after we spar."

Safira shrugged, and followed her to the elevator. Xander followed both of them checking his phone and surprised to see text messages waiting for him. He stopped before he got to the elevator turning back to look at everyone else who were just starting to get up to follow.

"Do you guys know someone by the name of Nick Fury? And have any idea why he is threatening to "skin me alive if I spill about the slayers and the witch" to you? And why the hell he thinks he can tell me what to do?" The annoyance in Xander's tone was clear. Very few people had the right to threaten him, and only one of them was male, and his name wasn't Nick Fury.

Authors Note - Wow thanks everyone. If you want to follow us on twitter, please do - at badashbooks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Dragon Tickling

Everyone in the room stiffened and looked at him, then Tony said in a slow, overly careful voice. "Nicholas Fury is texting you?"

Xander shrugged and handed him the phone. "You tell me. I don't have any idea who he is."

Tony scrolled through the text message his brows raising. "I am impressed, I didn't know Nick could be so creative in his threats. 'Use your testicles as golf balls' really, I didn't know he played golf. I'll have to remember to get him a set of golf clubs for Christmas this year."

Pepper peered over his shoulder. "I do believe he might be more irate at you than he gets at Tony, Xander. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or not."

"I'm impressed. Usually people have to meet me before I annoy them." Xander frowned. "And how the hell did he know where I was?" He snatched his phone out of Tony's hand with a speed that had Tony reeling back in surprise. Xander ignored the speculative looks from everyone. Especially the red headed one. She was dangerous.

He hit speed dial and then hit speaker phone as he waited for it to be picked up, as he paced back and forth.

"Yes, Xander? How are you enjoying your time in New York." Giles cultured English voice filled the room. Xander saw Tony

"Giles. Who the hell is Nick Fury?"

"He is the nominal head of SHIELD. Why?"

"He just texted me a large number of threats. Some of them at Faith level creativeness, and normally people aren't threatening me until AFTER they meet me. So, he runs SHIELD, why does that mean he thinks he can threaten me?" Xander's voice was cold. Threatening him was reserved to a very select level of people. Fury wasn't on that list.

There was a prolonged sigh, and Xander saw Giles rubbing his glasses. "He is a powerful man, and believes information makes him more powerful. He doesn't like to share."

Xander blew a raspberry and every eye in the room looked at him with varying levels of surprise and amusement.

"Really, Xander. He is a man that can make life difficult."

Xander dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Giles. If you run out of ice cream the Slayers make life difficult. If Buffy breaks the heels on any of her shoes, she makes our life difficult. If Willow drinks too much caffeine our lives are difficult. This guy?" Xander lifted his head. "He is simply a pimple on my ass. I'll deal with him."

There was a long silence on the other end, then Giles laughed. "Point, Xander. You have _carte blanche_ , do call if you need assistance."

"Please. I have one babysitter, and Willow has already shown up at the Avenger's headquarters and freaked out their AI. I can handle a spymaster."

"She what?" Giles voice had gone ice cold, Xander sighed.

"Already punished her. She was to inform Buffy that she was blocked from chocolate for a month as punishment."

"Ouch. That was cruel." There was a slight bit of censure in the Englishman's tone.

"Giles, she teleported into the Avenger's headquarters."

"She WHAT?"

"Yes, teleported. I'm surprised their AI didn't have a meltdown."

"I take offense to that, I would never have a meltdown from something as simplistic as teleportation." Jarvis's voice rang out clearly in the apartment.

Silence on the other end, then - "Xander, do you have me on speaker phone?"

"Yep."

"Pray tell why, exactly."

"Trying to prove I'm not dangerous and besides at least three, if not four, of them could have heard both sides of the conversation. Why even bother?"

Another long suffering sigh, "You might have a point. Very well, deal with Fury. And please do be careful Xander. Regardless of your opinion of yourself, you are NOT replaceable."

"I keep telling him that, but he won't listen to me." Safira chimed in.

"Fine. Xander, be careful, or I will send Faith down to help you."

Xander went pale. "Nope, I'll be good. No Faith. I haven't done anything to deserve that. I'm still on vacation remember." The words rattled out of him as fast as Willow babble.

"Good. We are here if you need us, son. Always." The line clicked shut, and Xander hoped the heat on his cheek didn't mean he was blushing.

"Giles?" Bruce asked watching him with eyes that Xander recognized from looking in the mirror. The man really did need to have some fun.

"Head of the Council. Our Council. I'm a board member. Hence, this might be fun." Pushing aside the rest of the drama Xander read back through the text threats.

"Sir? I must inform you, Mr. Fury is in the lobby and headed this way at a rapid pace. Shall I allow him up?"

Tony waved everyone back to the seating arrangements. "Ladies, I think your grudge match will have to be delayed. I believe an unexpected floor show is about to be performed for us."

Safira shot Xander a look, a hint of worry on her face, and he shook his head and winked at her. She relaxed and went to sit down, on the couch this time. Steve sat on the same couch, but at the other end. Everyone else found chairs, as Xander finished reviewing the texts.

One of the interesting things about the council, was they publicized that the board positions were filled, they didn't say who filled what position. So while Xander and the others were board members, they filled the assigned positions. It was role based; Slayer, Witch, Research, Watcher, Chair, and Seer. For some unknown reason, they had put him in the Seer position. It still didn't make any sense, but it meant that Fury probably didn't know that he had the rights to do anything he wanted with information.

 _Oh this could be fun._

In reality there wasn't anything Fury could do to him, as far as he knew. And if he did – well, Xander might actually feel sorry for him, for the hell that would then rain down on him.

"Incoming, Sir." Jarvis's cool voice rang through the penthouse, and he felt everyone else stiffen. Even Natasha, who had the elegant pose screaming relaxation, tightened slightly. Safira looked around at everyone with wide eyes.

 _Who the hell was this guy that the Avengers tensed up at him visiting?_

The elevator door dinged, and Xander looked up to see a tall black man, granted not as tall as Safira, stride in his black coat billowing behind him.

"Where is Harris? I want to talk to him, now!"

Xander had to give him points, the menace in his voice might have intimidated others, but he just didn't have the power to back it up. Now Darth Willow, that was terrifying. Buffy when her new clothes got ripped – enough to make you run. Ripper, sure. This guy? This really would be fun.

He turned to the assembled group, his eye wide. "You guys didn't tell me you knew Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is awesome." He ran over to Fury, grabbing his hand and pumping it with enthusiasm. "I am so honored to meet you Shack. I was a big fan of what you did in that last battle. And I so would have voted for you as Minister. Are you having any problems with the purebloods? "

With a manic grin he whirled back around, catching a snicker from Safira and Pepper, a hint of a smile on Natasha's lips and blank looks of shock from everyone else.

"I am so stoked. I always wanted to meet a wanded wizard. Ooh, does that mean you know Percy Jackson also?"

Safira had her hand over her mouth trying not to choke. The rest of them were watching him as if he was about to combust any moment.

"What the hell is this? Who are you? I'm looking for Alexander Lavelle Harris." Fury demanded, as he checked his hand as if to make sure all his fingers were still there.

"I'm he or is it that is me? I can never remember the proper grammar for that one. So nice you could drop by Shack. Hey, you're a cop right? I gotta tell you about these rather scary messages I got on my phone. From some guy who sounds like he is super mad. I mean he even calls himself Fury. How obvious can you get that this guys has rage issues. Don't you think calling yourself Peace or Calm might help with those issues?"

Xander could hear choking from the people behind him, and made a mental note to ask Jarvis if he recorded this. _I really hope Jarvis is recording this._

He watched Fury grit his teeth, inhale deeply through his nose, and then start to open his mouth as his eyes narrowed.

Before he could speak, "Hey, where'd you get your patch? I need a new one. This one has been getting a bit grimy lately. Do you have anyone you can recommend?"

"Harris." The word was drawn out to multiple syllables, and he looked around the room, clearly seeing the interested audience. "My reports told me you were a joker. I need to have a word with you alone."

"Nah. We're all friends here Shack. I mean you trust the Avengers. Right?" Xander turned and flopped down on a chair, legs hanging over the edge. "Come on, take a seat. Tell me what's the what."

"Yes, Fury. You do trust us, right?" Tony's voice had an edge to it, a direct counterpoint to the lightness Xander had infused everything with.

"Now, Stark. Don't be so hard on Shack here. After all running the ministry must be a stressful job. All that politicking and stuff. I'm sure he thinks the world of you."

Fury looked like he was about to explode, then he exhaled sharply. He sat in the chair that had been left for him and looked at the group.

"Mr. Harris, my name is Nicholas Fury. I'm the director of SHIELD. These people are not cleared for any information about the council."

Xander shrugged. "Says who? Is it because they're Muggles? I'm not really sure Cap or Natasha here qualify. Well, okay Stark is totally a Muggle, but still, I think he could handle it."

"I'm not a Muggle. What's a Muggle?" Xander ignored Tony's outburst, even if he did have to fight the smile.

"Muggles? What? No. They aren't cleared because I said so! They don't have any need to know about that organization."

"Ah. Okay. I was worried for a minute you were prejudiced against Muggles. Fine, don't tell them."

Fury sat back looking pleased if a bit confused. "So you won't give them information about the Council? Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

There was a muffled sound and the rustle of clothing. He looked over to see that Pepper was sitting on Tony's lap, her hands firmly across his mouth.

"That isn't what I said." Xander grinned. "I simply said don't tell them. Implying you don't need to tell them. However, I am still free to share any information I want. I think Muggles can handle the truth."

He shot a look at Safira. "I mean, you think these Muggles can handle this, right?"

"Absolutely," she nodded her head up and down with enthusiasm, even as she kept choking slightly.

"They aren't cleared!" Fury's voice was just this edge of a shout.

Xander shrugged. "I cleared them."

"You can't do that." The man loomed over Xander, obviously trying to intimidate.

"Sure I can. Besides, they've met Willow."

Fury choked. "They met the red witch? They were never supposed to meet her. You don't know how dangerous she is."

"Yeah, I kinda do know how dangerous she is. She is definitely not a Muggle." Xander said rolling his eye, completely ignoring the looming man.

"You're a no one, you've got no powers and no rights. Just cause you went to school with her doesn't mean you get to spill sensitive information." Fury sounded like he was about to strangle Xander.

Safira had tensed, rage rippling off her, and even Steve lost the humor on his face. Xander just shook his head slightly looking at Safira. This was just the beginning of the game.

"I'm pretty sure I have rights. Something about the Bill of them, and you have no contacts on the council, so you don't get to tell me what to say or do."

"I know the man running it. Rupert Giles will make sure you don't say anything you shouldn't."

"You're right, I won't say anything I don't have the right to say." Xander focused on his hand, picking at something under a nail, rather than look at Fury.

"Harris, take me seriously. You are not allowed to divulge this information. The Avengers do not need to know what else is out there, what other tools are at my disposal."

A dangerous look flashed in Xander's eye and he sighed and looked at Safira. "I don't ever want to hear you whining again about me not telling you things. I at least assume you're an adult and know how to deal with dangerous information. Heck, the oldest person here is at least old enough to be your grandfather." Bruce choked at that, trying to muffle laughter. "And he isn't trusted. Hmm, you know if Thor was here, he'd be older than this country and I bet Shack here wouldn't trust him either."

"Harris. You can't tell them," Fury ground out.

"Actually, I can. I am perfectly capable of opening my mouth and telling them about Slayers , witches, and the council."

Fury flinched back and then stood rage all but dripping off of him. "I'll have you arrested for this. We signed contracts that only a limited number of people had the right to divulge the existence of Slayers without SHIELD's sign off. Your name wasn't one of those people. You're committing treason."

Xander waved his hand brushing that away. "Actually I'm not. The definition of treason is betraying my country by divulging information that may be used to bring about said countries downfall. None of this information qualifies, especially as the Council used to be based in Britain. Also, none of these people are planning to take over the government, and if they did, knowing about Slayers really wouldn't make any difference. And…" he smiled at Fury who had actually started to turn a mahogany color, "I am one of those people who have the right to divulge that information. Hi spymaster, I'm the Seer."

All the color leeched out of Fury's face going from mahogany to ashwood in an instant, and he collapsed in the chair. "You're the Seer? I thought that was the older woman. How much did you tell them?" His voice low, worried.

"What I felt like they needed to know." Xander shrugged. "They're adults, I rather like some of them. Though still not sure about Stark." He winked at Tony as he said this. "And my slayer likes them. I trust her judgment." He grinned at Fury, false amusement on his face. "You really need to quit trying to be such a chess master. People aren't chess pieces, and at this point I'd trust them with the information rather than you. I'm pretty sure, other than some lecherous looks from Barton and Stark, they won't try to use my girls. You will."

"You don't know these people. They stick their nose into everything. They'll pry into everything."

Xander abandoned his lax pose and leaned forward, locking his one eye with Fury's. "And I don't know you. I do know these people have been out there sweating to clean up this city. That they care about their friends. And they listen and talk before making threats. At this point I trust them a hell of a lot more than I trust you. This is your notice. SHIELD will keep their hands off of my slayers, or there will be a price to pay. They are not tools, they are not at your disposal, and they will never be used by you." All of the humor had gone out of Xander's voice, and it rumbled at a low growl deep in his chest, and he looked at Fury, matching him stare for stare. "Are we clear?"

Fury railed, the color coming back in. "I will do whatever is necessary to protect this country."

"And I will do whatever is necessary to protect my girls, and trust me, you are not that much of an obstacle." Xander flashed a smile, the danger dropping from him. "So now that the posturing is over, can I go back to my hotel? All this dick swinging is exhausting, and it isn't the fun type of dick swinging." He looked at Safira. "Please? Spar tomorrow?"

The whole room looked at him, and then in a ripple effect Steve started to laugh, then Clint, Pepper, Tony, and Bruce, leaving Natasha sitting there with a smirk on her perfect lips. She smiled at Fury showing her teeth, who flinched back a bit from that smile.

"We like him. We're going to keep him." Tony stated, and his demeanor dared Fury to challenge him.

"You need to keep your nose out of this, Stark."

"Nope. He's fun. I'm keeping him around. Besides, I think someone else has an interest in keeping him here too." The smug look on Tony's face didn't actually tell Xander anything and that phrase worried Xander a bit, but he figured protesting right now would not be in his best interest.

He just stood and looked at Safira, giving her his puppy look. "Please?"

Safira rose, a smooth elegant movement, and nodded. "I think you've earned bed." She turned and looked at everyone and waved. "Tomorrow work? Ten am?"

There were nods and agreements and Safira pushed Xander towards the elevator, leaning down to say in Xander's ear in a loud mock whisper. "You think he knows Hermione? I really want to meet her."

The groan from Fury was music to his ears as the doors closed behind them.

Authors Note: Fury got played from day one. Intel is only as good as the people interpreting it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Sparring

Fury had left, with his usual threats hanging in the air. Everyone assembled gave them the usual amount of consideration – none.

The Avengers sat looking at each other, the scene that had just transpired flicking through their minds, creating random smiles and chortles as they sat. Clint broke the quiet spell.

"So, thoughts on one Xander Harris and Safira?"

"I want to adopt him. I'd be proud of a kid like that. So much snark. I don't think I've ever seen Fury so off balance." Tony declared as he got up to get himself some whiskey, coming back with another glass of wine for Pepper.

"He isn't exactly a child, Tony." Bruce chided, but the corners of his mouth kept quirking. "And you aren't quite old enough to be his father."

"I was an early bloomer," Tony protested, but subsided when Pepper gave him a look.

"He's a good worker, and protects his friends. I don't have any reason not to like or trust him." Steve offered.

"You just want to get into the Zulu Warrior's pants," Tony protested.

Steve flushed red and glared at him. "She is from Tanzania, and I simply enjoy her company. It is nice to spend time with someone you don't intimidate because of your strength."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, and Clint shrugged. "He's more than he appears to be, but I don't have any reason to suspect him of anything. Besides excellent taste in who to piss off."

Natasha tilted her head. "His friends seem loyal. I need to read the information SHIELD has on him. While there is something about him that seems to call to you, there are too many pieces that don't make sense."

Everyone fell silent until Pepper cleared her throat slightly. All eyes turned on her. She smiled slowly. "I wonder if I can hire him to work for Stark Industries."

Tony blinked at that. "Why?"

Pepper shrugged. "Anyone that can disarm, infuriate, and knock the wind out of Fury's sails without resorting to violence, is someone I'd love to have working for me."

"I knew I loved the way you thought for a reason woman." Tony said as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

They fell into a companionable silence until Clint spoke. "So, what are the bets for the match tomorrow?"

Xander half-heartedly protested as Safira dragged him out of bed at eight am Saturday morning. They had ridden the bike back to the hotel after Jarvis assured them no one would mind them borrowing it for another day.

The ride back to the tower showed just how much the city had recovered in the week plus since the destruction. In some ways it glowed more than it had before, the love the residents poured into the reconstruction emanated from the buildings they rebuilt. They pulled into the garage and parked the bike. Looking around, feeling a bit like they were trespassing they headed to the elevator.

"Jarvis?" Xander asked a bit wary, it felt odd the AI had a personality, but at the same time a robot would have been even more disturbing. Memories of Moloch kept bugging him, and he really didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes, Xander?"

"It is okay we're here right? They are expecting us?"

"Indeed they are. Even Sir is up and waiting at the gym." Xander relaxed a bit at that.

"Okay, let's go."

The door slide shut and the elevator started upwards.

"Xander, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, shoot." Xander leaned back against the wall while Safira rooted around in her backpack. He had managed to convince her to not bring her sword. Only three daggers, and two steel hair sticks. He counted that as a win.

"Why were both you and Ms. Rosenberg concerned about Moloch when you encountered me?" The AI sounded curious and almost petulant.

"Oooh, that is a story. One we probably don't have time for." A grin lit up his face. "Tell you what. If you have video of their faces when I was jerking Fury's chain, I'll come over some evening and tell you the story. It should give you lots of insight into the characters of the Scoobies."

"The Scoobies?"

"Oh I got this one. He, Willow, Buffy, and Giles all started fighting the dark together when they were high school, well Giles was the librarian. They called themselves the Scoobies after the cartoon the Scooby Doo Show." Safira said smiling. "How cool is that, to have friends you grew up with that are still here? And fighting by your side." Her voice choked a bit as she said that, and Xander pulled her into a hug, even if his head hit her chin.

"I'll always be here, _mdogo_." His voice solid and firm, some promises could not ever be broken.

"I believe I can provide the proper currency. In fact, a Director Hill from SHIELD has already requested it. For moral reasons she said."

Xander snorted and let Safira go. When she had stepped away and composed herself the doors slid open.

"Thanks, Jarvis."

"My pleasure." The warmth in the voice felt honest, and one of Xander's worries faded. "You know Willow will want to talk to you right?"

"I must admit I have already entered into a chat conversation with her. She is highly intelligent."

"Be careful, Jarvis. Willow is awesome, but cautious is not one of her traits."

"I had noticed that." Xander laughed and followed Safira out.

They walked into a gym, that while high end was meant to be used. Most the equipment was scuffed, and there was the scent of sweat and blood hanging in the air. Enough to let you know that people used this place, they didn't show off in it.

Everyone except Pepper was in workout clothes, she sat on a chair sipping a latte, pumpkin spice - he could smell it and instantly wanted one - as she read off a tablet.

Natasha was in the middle of a large area with padded mats stretching out, her limberness reminding Xander his body didn't move that way, and if it ever did someone needed to put him out of his misery.

Safira watched her for a minute, a blinding smile spreading across her face. "Oh this is going to be fun." She started to trot over to warm up.

"Weapons."

"Aaah. She's expecting them."

"I don't care. Leave them here, and if you both move to weapons I'll toss them to you."

The slightest hint of a pout and Safira dropped the blades into his hand before loping over and promptly dropping down into a full split, making every man in the room wince.

"They do that on purpose you know." Xander said as he sank down on the floor next to Pepper, closing his eyes and enjoying the wonderful pumpkin spice aroma. He should have had more food for breakfast.

"Yes they do. And I still wince every time." Clint was leaning against the wall watching the women as they stretched.

Xander counted how many weapons the man had on him.

"Six?"

"Seven. Garrot in the collar."

"Ah, couldn't see that."

Steve just looked at both of them. "Really? He says a number and you know what he meant?"

"He's a five."

Xander just nodded and turned his attention back to the mat where the women had just stood up. The room went quiet, and Pepper shut off her tablet, changing her focus to the two women. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter, the goof dropping away, and the mentor slipping into place. The one that had watched hundreds of training sessions, that knew the moves, even if he could never pull them off.

Natasha moved with a ballerina's grace, and yes he recognized the grace, it was similar to the gymnasts, but something more elegant, more subtle and deadly about it. His ward on the other hand moved like a cat, power beneath each move, you could almost imagine her to have claws. A weapon idea he had thought of before, but could never find anything that thin that could stand up to the damage she would inflict with it.

They circled each other, assessing and judging, the room held its breath. Xander knew when Safira decided to attack. She still had to learn the patience of a cat, for all that she had the grace of one. A frown crossed his face as he realized she moved at 3/4's speed, that would cost her.

Safira moved at Natasha with an overhand strike at speed, and Natasha simply stepped out of the way, not even bothering to counter. Safira locked her jaw and tried again, this time with a sidekick, that most people would haven't been able to anticipate, but Natasha leaned back just far enough it missed, and Xander growled under his breath.

"Going to make her run all the way back to the hotel."

Clint glanced at him, then back at her. "She's holding back, isn't she?"

"Yes. And Natasha is going to punish her for that."

Clint grunted. And both men refocused on the fight, watching the two women stalk around each other.

Natasha must have decided she had seen enough, she dropped and did a sweeping kick at Safira's ankles, who easily jumped above the kick, right into a solid strike into her solar plexus. The blow from Natasha was not pulled, and Safira hit the ground hard, but she was up again in a moment, the half-smile gone, and deadly seriousness now replaced it.

"Finally," Xander growled. "She made an assumption. Even after I warned her." Clint and Steve glanced at him with curious looks, but he just shook his head, never taking his eyes off her.

Safira attacked this time, full speed, and Natasha deflected the blow, grunting slightly at the force behind it, then she smiled. A smile that transformed her icy elegance into radiant beauty. And she attacked.

Even knowing what he was looking for Xander struggled to follow the attacks, parries, hits, deflections, and side steps. Their moves where that of a cat versus a snake, lighting fast and powerful. When they stepped back both of them were sweating, a cut over Safira's brow bled sluggishly, and Natasha wiped blood way from the corner of her mouth with a thumb. Both of them were grinning.

"Ready to quit playing?" Natasha asked, her voice still cool.

"If you think you can handle that." Safira said, a bit of arrogance still in her voice.

Natasha moved, and Xander sucked in a breath. She was fast. Faster than Safira. Maybe as fast as Buffy and Faith. Her power was a bit less, but she was still stronger than he was. Five blows, he thought, each one coming from a different angle before Safira could finish blocking or reacting to the last one, and Safira was on her back, Natasha on top of her, her hand holding an imaginary knife to Safira's throat.

"You're dead."

The room exhaled slowly, and Xander realized he had been holding his breath through that.

Natasha stood up and offered her hand down to Safira who accepted it and allowed the smaller woman to leverage her up.

"Wow, you're so good. Can I train with you?" There was no resentment in Safira's voice, only honest admiration and eagerness to learn.

"Perhaps. You are well trained."

Safira's teeth were white against her face as she smiled. "Xander taught me. Then he made Faith and Buffy beat on me until I got better. But they can still kick my ass without trying. You should see them with swords."

Natasha sent Xander a considering look, but Tony spoke before she could say anything.

"Swords? Swords!? What is this the middle ages? I've got guns, hand cannons, grenades, and you're using weapons from the Middle ages?" His voice a mixture of disapproval and incredulity.

Xander shrugged, still looking at Safira. She limped a bit, but that was just bruises. Neither woman had been going for killing blows. "Guns don't always work so well, and we've found cutting off the head kills damn near everything."

"You mean Safira really does use swords and things to fight with?" Steve asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Safira, dagger kata." He threw two daggers straight at her with no warning, and half the people in the room tensed. Safira just caught them with two smooth moves and moved into a kata that used the range and blades of the two daggers to kill imaginary foes.

To the novice, she looked like Kali incarnate, the light flashing from the blades. Xander caught the rapt attention on Steve's face, but he noted Clint and Natasha watching, and even though they didn't say a word he knew they were critiquing, making notes, and seeing her flaws.

He loved Safira. He couldn't have loved her more if she was his own flesh and blood. But like most slayers, she thought she was immortal and a superhero. In some ways it was made worse with her height and obvious strength. Even for Slayers she was strong because her body supported it. Though the Watchers were finding as you aged you got stronger. Buffy had increased her bench press by at least 200 lbs since her high school days. No other slayer had ever lived long enough for them to realize that.

But that love didn't mean he didn't see her flaws and knew he had reached the limits of what he could teach her. He wasn't an expert in anything, and she needed people better than her to teach her. The better your teachers were, the longer you lived. And he'd die to make sure she lived to be a hundred. Xander watched Clint and Natasha, keeping his thoughts to himself.

His phone rang, Bewitched, and he pulled it out, still watching Safira dance. "Yes, my favorite redhead?"

"I'm still your favorite?"

"Always, who else would it be?"

"That Natasha is pretty sexy. I mean did you see those legs, and that hair? Yummy. Even Kennedy would be willing to be in a sandwich with her. I mean, if she can kill with those hands, can you imagine what else she could do?"

Steve's ears were turning red, and Clint was trying not to laugh. Natasha had given up all pretense and turned and looked at him with an interested look. Luckily Tony was on the other side of the small group.

"Willow?"

She paused in her babble about the yumminess of Natasha. "Yes?"

"You do realize I'm at Stark Tower right now?"

"Yep! That's why I called. Why?"

"You also realize that most of the people I'm currently associating with in Stark Tower have either very good hear, or super hearing?"

"Well, sure, why would that…eep." The squeak of mortification was so sharp he pulled the phone away from his ear. Gingerly he moved it back.

"Yes. That would be why I mentioned it. So, was there something else?"

"cookies." Her voice was super tiny. "I made cookies. As a sorry. Can I send them now?"

Xander couldn't prevent the drool that automatically started forming in his mouth. "Did you include my ginger chocolate snaps?"

"Of course." Outrage sharpened her voice. "I would never forget your favorite, or Safira's. Dark molasses cranberry mocha."

"Send away. Please?"

There was a ping, and then a large box, a very large box, appeared about a foot in front of Xander. Natasha leapt back, knives appearing in her hands, Clint flipped backwards and came up with a knife.

Tony spun with a yell. "What the hell was that? Jarvis, do we have incoming."

"No, sir. I believe we have cookies." Jarvis replied in a bland tone.

"Cookies?" Safira had stopped her kata when everyone reacted, and lit up at that word. "Did Willow send cookies?" She all but flew to lean over the box.

"Got it, Wills. Thanks. And yes your punishment holds. You can't just teleport into people's living space. No chocolate. And don't even try to pretend that at least part of the reason you cooked these was so you could sneak chocolate as you baked. I'll let the crew here decide if you need another week tacked onto your punishment."

"But, Xander," her voice came out as a whine.

"No buts. Teleportation. No. If you had done that at SHIELD we would still be dealing with the armed guards. And what if you had really scared poor Bruce and he went green? Huh?"

A soft sign on the other end. "I would have felt really bad, but I wouldn't have let him hurt anyone."

"What about himself?"

"Point. No chocolate. Let me know. Be careful, Xander."

"Always, don't break any crayons."

"Bye."

He hung up and looked at the group staring at him. "I know, I know, I let her teleport stuff in. If you don't think it was worth it, I'll add two weeks to her no chocolate punishment."

The only person not staring at him in astonishment was Safira, cause she was cutting the tape on the box, and Bruce, because he had not come to this match.

"You'll see. Move, child. I get to open."

"But cookies."

"Move, or I'll eat yours too."

She was back away from the box in a second, bouncing up and down on her toes.

Pepper, who watched all of with wide eyes, inhaled deeply as he unwrapped everything. "That smells… incredible."

Xander just nodded and reached in. "Safira – dark molasses cranberry mocha." He pulled out a box that was the size of a shoebox and passed it to her.

"Clint – black & white chocolate covered shortbread." His box and the rest of the boxes were twice the size of Safira's, and his sported a purple ribbon. He tossed it to Clint who caught it with an odd look on his face

"Pepper – lemon almond biscotti." Pepper reached out to take the box wrapped in a strawberry colored ribbon.

"Natasha – Russian tea cakes" He handed this box, wrapped in a red and black ribbon, to her.

"Tony – Three nut, triple chocolate espresso chunk." This box had red and gold ribbons. "Ooh, be careful with those Tony. She makes them with ground up chocolate covered espresso beans. Each one is the equivalent of 2 cups of coffee." Tony's eyes lit up at that.

"Steve – chocolate chip, no nuts." His was in red, white, and blue wrapping.

"Bruce – macha carob organic cookies." It was wrapped in green paper, with a blue ribbon. "Ooh, she much have really felt bad about scaring him. She went full organic. She never does that."

There were two boxes left, and he frowned, pulling out a small one labeled Jarvis. He frowned, looking up. "Jarvis. She sent you something."

"What?" The AI sounded curious. "Surely she knows I don't eat cookies."

"Jarvis, I have known that woman since we were six, and even I don't always know why she does stuff. Want me to open it?"

"Please."

Xander opened it up to find two small memory chips. "She sent you SD memory cards?"

"Sir, if you would."

Tony, giving Xander a very dubious look, pulled out one of the chips then walked over to the small computer screen in the wall and inserted it into the multi reader slot there.

"Ah, I see. How…. Sweet?"

"What, did she hack you? I'm going to be pissed if she hacked you." Tony demanded the box still in his hand.

"No, sir. She sent me a note, that since I can't eat cookie she gave me the recipes and the video of her baking all of them. Just in case anyone was worried."

Xander laughed. "Yep, that sounds like her." He dug back into the box, and grinned. "Mine!" He didn't even bother to stand, just slapped the box into his lap and ripped it open. The wave of ginger chocolate hit him and he moaned.

The first cookie was almost to his mouth as he realized everyone was looking at him, all of their boxes untouched.

"I don't care what you do. I'm eating my cookies." Closing his eyes he took the first bite and let the spiciness of the ginger and the richness of the chocolate fight with the sweetness of the sugar and he whimpered.

"I changed my mind. Can I go gay? Because anyone that looks like that eating a cookie, I should be having sex with." Tony's voice caused Xander's eye to pop open and he looked at all of them staring at him. Well not Safira, she was busy in the corner with a look of rapture on her face as she savored her cookie.

"You might want to look at Pepper before you say that." Clint suggested dryly.

Tony whirled to see a look of ecstasy on Pepper's face as the biscotti disappeared into her mouth, nibble by nibble. "Nope, keeping her. Sorry, Xander."

"My heart is broken, however will I survive?" Xander deadpanned the words Bruce had said yesterday in the same tone of voice, and Steve laughed.

That broke the ice and everyone opened their boxes, and for a minute, there was silence as the miracle that was Willow's cookies were absorbed. Even Natasha ate one, after watching everyone else, somehow not getting a speck of powdered sugar anywhere.

"She sent Jarvis the recipes?" Pepper murmured, her voice a bit huskier than normal.

"Yes, Ms. Potts." Jarvis answered.

"Good." Pepper cleared her throat and rose, the box of biscotti clutched possessively at her side. "I need to get to work. Enjoy people." She left the room, the biscotti shielded from the others with her body.

"These are incredible." Clint's voice almost sounded awed.

"Yeah, she is the best. If you feel bad she'll make you cookies." Safira volunteered, putting her cookies away carefully.

Xander closed up his box, making sure it was not on his blind side, and looked at the others. "So, sparring over. Safira you need more practice and training. And cookies have been delivered. What now?"

The Avengers looked at each other and shrugged.

Author Notes: For this chapter I'm basing this on these beliefs: Nat had a modified version of the super solider serum, which puts her at slayer speed levels, a bit below strength and healing, but she is also about 80 years old, so she has a LOT of experience. And we all know you don't teach your grandma to suck eggs. Also for those who thought I might have bashed Fury a bit, I will admit that… well the files the Scoobies provided might have been slightly creatively edited. I mean we all know Buffy is a ditz who cares more about her shoes than demons, and Faith will satisfy her H&H with anything that moves, and Giles is so hidebound that he can't function without tweed, and well Xander is a Zeppo, who says more than he should. Right? And we might remember the Initiative files were more than a bit skewed cause Xander was just a hanger on. Okay the files were purposefully altered to make everyone appear MUCH less than what they were. Not their fault if SHIELD took that at face value. After all Xander is easily intimidated, right?


	10. Chapter 10

Safira sighed and looked at them. "Well I know what I want to do. I've never been to New York and I want to see the Statue of Liberty." She frowned and looked at them. "She wasn't damaged...was she?"

Steve smiled and shook his head. "No the lady is fine. But you know I haven't seen her since I got back. You two want a tour guide?"

Safira gave Xander a pleading look, and he wasn't sadistic enough to eve begin to say no. Besides he hadn't really gotten to see anything either. "I'd like that actually."

Tony waved at them. "You kids have fun. I've got an experiment to monitor, and cookies to eat. I'll take Bruce's his. He might be up now."

"You eat them, Jarvis will tell Willow, and then you'll really be in trouble." Xander warned.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "No worries there. Macha and carob? No thanks"

Xander and Safira looked at their boxes of cookies and then looked at the two spies watching them. As one they turned to Steve.

"Steve can we leave our cookies in your room?" Safira asks with a sweet smile.

"Yes, somewhere safe from certain people?" Xander added with an arch look at the two, who stood there with identical smirks.

"Nat, do you think he is implying we might stoop so low as to steal cookies?" Clint asked with a wounded expression.

"I do in fact believe that is what he is implying." Natasha leaned forward and sniffed. "Those cookies do smell rather tasty. I'm sure they won't miss one or two."

Xander and Safira both growled, a low rumbling sound, all the more shocking for its unexpectedness and sound. Both Clint and Nat took a step back in surprise.

Safira grinned. "See! My growl has gotten almost as good as yours."

"You taught her to growl?" Xander wasn't sure what emotion colored Natasha's comment, but since he didn't think it signaled violence, he ignored it.

"Kinda, she had a good growl before I found her. I just helped her make it better and showed her the different meanings."

"And you know this how?" Clint asked even as he watched both of them with a hunter's stare.

"That is a long story that requires good alcohol and comfortable chairs." Everyone in the room gave him look of interest, even Safira.

"You never did tell me how you knew all that, Xander."

"Well, you aren't old enough to drink, so you'll have to wait."

"Please, by US laws. You've seen me drink."

He shrugged. "Law of the land. We going?" He changed his focus back to Steve. "Besides pretty sure she wants to change into the clothes she stuffed into the bag."

Steve chuckled. "Sure, come one." He paused to give the two spies a look. "And don't break into my place or touch the cookies. Jarvis, will you please let me know if anyone touches our cookies. Including Tony?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers. But, Sir seems to be in an engineering frenzy right now. It is doubtful he will emerge for several hours."

"Thank you." Steve escorted Xander and Safira to his floor, where he and Safira changed clothes. Xander forged his boots and jeans were fine for city wandering.

As they headed out the door, Steve glanced at them. "Is walking okay? To see the Lady, we have to grab a boat. And most of the other stuff here doesn't have any place to park the bikes."

"Walking is fine." Xander said with a half-smile. "We've done hundreds of miles." That was the truth. You walked a lot in Africa. And while the Council had provided a vehicle, getting gas was not always possible.

With a grin of delight on Steve's face, Xander got the feeling people rarely just hung out with Steve, they headed out at a pace that for them was leisurely, but would have put most people in the ground.

As they walked Steve shared the history of the city. He made it come alive for Xander as he told them stories, historical facts, and memories of this city. Each one added depth and character to the city Xander was slowly falling in love with.

When they reached the pier, a man with a dark mustache, and dusky skin looked up at them, a frown on his lid. He opened his mouth and started to say something when his gaze focused on Steve. He jumped up, his eyes widening as a grin spread across his face.

"Captain America?" He looked he might start squealing in glee.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck staring at his shoes. "Just Steve if you don't mind. My friends here have been helping repair the city, and we were wondering if we could go see the lady."

A smile wreathed man's face. "You're part of the volunteer group that's been taking care of my city? Sure, anything for Cap and your guys. I can't believe the amount of change in the last week alone. You are the real heroes. Get on and I'll give you a tour."

With smiles of thanks, and a bit of embarrassment, all of them piled on to the boat for a private tour. The history of the bridges, Ellis Island, and the tunnel all spilled from the man. The story's rich with love for the city, and details about the people who created all of this. Then they circled the Lady. The island itself was still closed, but no one could prevent you from seeing her.

Xander caught his breath, his chest a tight knot as he looked at her watching our over the city she protected. There was something about seeing her in person that reminded him of why he fought, why it mattered so much. He felt his eye watering.

Safira wrapped her arm around his shoulders pulling him into a hug.

"She's beautiful." Her voice stayed soft, almost reverent as they looked at the woman standing there, holding up the flame of enlightenment.

"Yes, she is." Steve's voice was just as soft, almost church-like as the three of them looked at the Lady, who represent so much of why they put their lives and futures on the line every day.

The boat slowly pulled away, their guide honoring the almost holy moment. Giving them time to absorb and deal with their own reactions.

Xander broke the mood, needing to lift the solemnity that had fallen over them. "So where to now?"

"How about Brooklyn?" Steve suggested. "I haven't visited since I woke up," he paused with an odd look. "It's been a bit crazy."

"Ya think?" Xander snarked a bit.

Steve just shrugged and looked at their driver. "Mind dropping us off at Red Hook?"

"Not a problem. Anything for you guys."

The taxi picked up speed and Xander watched the Lady fade, and thought about all the Slayers who had died to protect everything she stood for, and the knowledge that they needed to do more, the fire of liberty, of freedom - couldn't be allowed to fade.

Steve led them into Brooklyn, looking around, a pensive look on his face. Safira walked next to him, not touching, but closer than you would walk with just a friend.

"Everything looks so different. Street names are the same, but…" he trailed off looking a bit lost.

Safira nudged him with her shoulder. "I get it. My home is gone too."

"Yeah, I think all of us know how seeing your home destroyed hurts." Xander said, his voice deep and rough.

Steve shot a glance at him and Xander shrugged. "Part of one of those long stories things."

A whiff of rich tomato sauce and cheese caught his attention, and he inhaled deeply. "That smells wonderful. Let's get that for lunch."

There were no arguments and their noses led them to a small pizzeria under a bunch of apartments. Most everyone looked up as they came in, obviously the place was geared towards locals, not tourists. A young woman about Safira's age, who strongly resembled the woman behind the counter tossing dough in the air, trotted over to them, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hi. Three?"

"Please," Steve said a smile on his face. The girl focused on him, her smile widening and Xander snickered at the low growl from Safira. The waitress seated them at a table near a window, Safira choosing to sit next to Steve, which made Xander smirk at her a bit. She just gave him a drop dead look in return. They opened up the simple menu.

"What would you two like? My treat. They finally figured out my pay and even adjusted for inflation over the years." His smile held a touch of bitterness. "I now have more money in my account than my mother and Bucky would have made in their entire lives put together."

They argued over food options, until an agreement was reached.

The mother headed over, generous breasts and hips jiggling as she swayed over to them. "So, what can I gets youse?" The nasally accent brought a smile to Steve's face.

"We'll have tree calazonehs, extha cheese, tree cokes, and two sides of mozzarella stichs." The change in his voice and accent caused Safira to glance at him in surprise.

The woman grinned at him. "A Brooklyn boy."

"Long time ahgo, ma'am. Good to be home."

She beamed at him, took their orders and bustled away.

"How long since you've been back here?" Safira asked, turning her body to face him.

"Per my memories, or the history books?" His accent faded back to almost non-existent.

"Both."

Xander listened, interested, while he was a fan, he had never gone full geek over Captain America. Now Babylon 5, well that was a different story.

"About two and a half years, between leaving here for basic and then being overseas, I never got back until I woke up here. The history books say about sixty five years." His smile held a wealth of sorrow.

"I can't imagine having a home to go to. So while it is changed at least it is still here. Just different." Safira offered this up in a quiet voice that held memories that Xander shared. Seeing her village burn as he carried her away, her wounds so great she couldn't walk. The fire acted as a pyre for everything she had ever known.

"True." Steve smiled as he looked at her with a warmth that caused Xander to fight a smile and start to feel like an interloper.

The mother came back with the mozzarella sticks and extra garlic knots. "For my Brooklyn boy. Enjoy."

All of them dug into the food, the excellent food.

"Mmm, nice to know my nose didn't lie," Xander mumbled around a mouthful of garlic knots.

The other two both nodded in agreement, not even bothering to slow done their inhalation of sustenance.

"So where to now?"

Xander asked the question just as their pizzas were delivered by the girl. She perked up when she heard the question. "Oh, we just got the Captain America statue delivered. He was from here originally. You should go see it. He was so handsome." Her voice got wistful and distant. "Wouldn't it be nice to meet a man like that?"

It took force of will, but Xander managed to not bust out laughing at the look on Steve's face. ""So where is this statue at?"

"Oh it is down at Prospect Park. It was his favorite place." She grinned at Steve. "Enjoy your pizza." And whisked away to help someone else.

"Your favorite place huh?" Safira had her innocent look on, and Steve's eyes narrowed.

"Well, we liked to go. But it wasn't something we did constantly. I mean it was just a park. I would say the ball field was more popular." He shook his head. "If I had done everything they said I would have been serving for a decade and ran all over Brooklyn and Manhattan."

"You mind if we go see it?" Safira shrugged. "I mean I totally get if you don't, but I wouldn't mind." She did a shy half smile and Xander rolled his eye.

"Laying it on a bit thick right now aren't you?' He asked his voice dry.

"Is it working?" Safira flashed a grin at Steve and he started laughing.

"Yes, it's working. Sure let's go see what Captain America looks like."

They finished up the food, Safira and Steve ensuring there wasn't a crumb left, Xander felt like he ate nothing compared to those two. They tossed money on the table and headed out.

Steve stopped at a block of newish apartment buildings about half was to the park. "This is where our apartments use to be. Me and ma." He looked at the area that clearly had been rebuilt in the last few years removing all traces of the past. "I guess you really can't go home again."

Safira sighed and bent to drop a kiss on his cheek. "Nope, but you always have friends and family, they are better than home at any time."

Steve's hand touched his face and he smiled a bit. "Well, at least I'm making new friends. All the old ones are gone too."

"But not forgotten." Xander said softly, images of Jesse flashing into his mind.

"Never."

Finding the statue was a bit odd. The thirteen foot high bronze creation, stood there shield held up in the air and a look of grim determination on his face.

Xander cleared his throat. "Well l guess look on the bright side, no one would ever look at that and you and think they are the same person."

"I hope I didn't look that grim most of the time." Steve looked at it hands shoved in pockets and shoulders hunched. "I guess better him than me."

"He isn't you?" Safira asked standing next to him.

"No, not really. He is who I can be, but this, today is Steve. I haven't been Steve in a while." He flashed a smile at both of them. "I've enjoyed today. Thanks."

"I think we owe you the thank you. This has been great." Xander commented quietly as the three of them turned and walked away.

"Though I wouldn't mind sparring with you." Safira commented. "I haven't been working out as much as I should and Natasha really kicked my butt. A bit embarrassing. I'm glad Buffy didn't see that. I didn't think a regular person could do that."

"I don't think Natasha is regular. I'm not sure what was done to her, but she moves faster than normal humans. But," Steve shrugged, "that is something only she knows, maybe Clint. And they aren't talking. But, yes, she is good. Hand to hand I lose to her sometimes. My strength can win with a few moves, but I'm a brawler, not a martial artist like she is. So, she ever decided to take me out, I'd probably be dead before I knew what had happened."

Xander thought about that and nodded. Watching her, she didn't make mistakes, she just moved. Reacting from muscle memory, which meant she had been doing this for a very long time. Which meant she could probably teach girls faster and stronger than her.

They walked over the bridge to Brooklyn, and the sun had started to set, casting a glow over the city. Lost in his thoughts, and vaguely aware of the light flirting and teasing from Safira to Steve, the chiming of his phone receiving a text message shattered the mental lull Xander had been in. He pulled it out and looked at it.

It was from Giles.

 **Xander we need to talk. Call me when you have privacy.**

His breath caught and his stomach froze.

Authors Note: Yes I know the statue of Cap just showed up in Prospect Park for a short while in 2016, but it was too good not to include.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Choose your Path

Xander took a deep breath and went through his check list.

 _It wasn't Buffy so probably no apocalypse._

 _Faith isn't calling, so no one is probably pregnant._

 _I haven't been yanked back to be a toy, so probably not Darth Willow._

 _Agnes hasn't called which means the council is probably still standing._

 _Giles_

His mind started to list out the probabilities.

 _Someone hurt._

 _Politics_

 _Safira_

 _Avengers._

His steps got slower and slower letting the other two pull ahead of him. _I can handle this_. A soft bitter laugh, _I'm the support, I handle everything._

"Guys, I need to take a personal call, I'll catch up to you in a bit."

"Everything okay?" Safira had stopped and looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"Yep. Fun council stuff. You want to deal?" He offered with fake hope, knowing that would send her running. For all her desire to be head slayer, the logistics and paperwork involved in a council seat sucked, and she knew it.

"Nope. We're good. Come on Steve." She grabbed his hand and tugged, pulling him off balance, to his surprise from the shock on his face, and she kept her hand in his as they kept walking up the bridge.

When they were far enough out that even their hearing wouldn't be able to overhear Xander clicked Giles name, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Xander, I'm glad you called." Giles rich British voice filled the speaker, and the lack of tightness in the voice let Xander breath a bit easier.

"You rarely text, and you even more rarely ask for privacy from Safira. Worried me a bit. What's up?" Xander leaned back against the bridge railing watching the water flowing by underneath, ships causing rippling waves.

Giles hesitated a moment, and Xander just waited, letting his ability to hunt take over, to have patience when stalking your prey.

"Nicholas Fury called me." The statement hung there in the air, and Xander just waited it out. "He is most perturbed with you."

"Did you feel sympathy?" Xander's voice was dry.

"A tiny bit, I must admit. But he squandered that little bit of good will rather quickly. He demands you be taken under control."

Xander's teeth clenched, but he controlled his reaction. "And?"

An evil smirk filled Giles voice, and in his head Xander saw the Ripper appear. "I agreed. And told him I would deal with you immediately. And make sure you understood the gravity of your actions. I have an idea I'd like to propose to you that would 'deal' with you completely."

"Shoot," Xander said, his voice flat, but his danger radar was hitting off the scale.

"Hear me out, Xander. Please." Giles sincere tone made Xander take a deep breath and let it go.

"Go for it."

"You want Safira to go to college, and we both know she won't leave your side. You have the ability to work with damn near anyone even if you don't want to. Willow is getting very - I don't want to say unstable, but you are her emotional crutch, and I'd be happier if you were closer and more easy to reach if we need you. And Africa isn't an easy place to reach you. She can teleport from Cleveland to New York, but Africa is a bit far. Buffy still stresses over you and Dawn and having you someplace where she won't cringe at every phone call that you've been hurt would lower her stress level. At least until Dawn graduates. You are the reason they fight sometimes, even though you and I both know you don't need to be protected. We need to start working with SHIELD and the Avengers. Our girls are everywhere, and I really don't want either of those groups to mistake them for enemies or disposable, and we can't do that if they don't fully know about us. So I'd like you to be the official Council Liaison for SHIELD and the Avengers."

The knee jerk reaction was hell no, he hated politics, but the words Giles had said made him pause. His gaze locked on Safira and Steve walking in the distance. Giles was right, she would never leave his side, even if it meant she would give up her dreams. He looked back at New York on the other side of the bridge. This city had something about it, something that called to a part of him.

"What would I do?"

A relieved sigh came out the other end, and he could visualize Giles slipping his glasses back on. "Run a small group of slayers, pass on information about issues that might be our area and vice versa to them. Make nice with the Avengers and try to keep anyone from using Slayers as tools or cannon fodder."

"That will never happen on my watch." His voice resembled the vacuum of space.

"I know." The warmth of Giles voice communicated everything. "Why do you think I'm asking you? Almost anyone else could be bulldozed by Fury, Stark, or any of the others. You had Fury in knots. Besides, I can't think of anything that would get under his skin worse than you being the official council representative. And it would definitely be a punishment."

Xander barked out a laugh at that. "True. Let me think about it, Giles. I'm not saying no, but I don't want to say yes right now."

"I can wait. But the sooner I get an answer, the sooner I can put some plans into motion. Just one warning, which I'm sure you're already aware of."

"Yes?"

"You know Buffy will demand a shopping trip the moment you get assigned there."

"Yes, I know. I'll let you know. Thanks." Xander clicked off and dropped the phone back into his pocket and broke into a trot, catching up with the other two in a few minutes. They walked fast.

"Anything wrong?" Safira asked as soon as he caught up to them.

"Tell me. How would you feel about staying in New York, maybe going to college here?"

"Really? She whirled to face him, coming to a complete stop. "We're staying?"

"I've been asked to consider a position here. With the council," he said quickly before she could jump to any erroneous conclusions. "Would you be interested?"

She cast a glance at Steve, then jerked her eyes away to look at the city and then to the Lady in the distance. "As what?"

"If you stayed you'd have to go to college. Get your degree, do a bit of patrolling. You interested in that?' He didn't answer her question and he felts Steve's eyes on him, but for the moment he focused on his ward. What she wanted mattered more than anything else.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to try. I'll give it a year, see if I like it?" She didn't look at Steve, instead watching him. "Would you be happy here?"

Xander shrugged. "Here? Maybe. I still have to finish thinking about it. But there would be one benefit."

"What would that be?"

"Fury would have to go through me to get any information at all about my girls."

Steve blinked at him then slowly started to laugh.

"I think I'm going to take it as a personal challenge to see how fast I can get him riled every time I see him. This should be fun."

Steve still broke into random chuckles when they hit the Tower, Jarvis' voice greeted them.

"Welcome back, Captain Rogers, Safira, Xander. Ms. Potts would like to know if you would like to join, Dr. Banner, Sir, and herself for dinner."

Xander looked at Safira, who shrugged back at him."

"If we aren't intruding."

"Not at all. Please join them in the penthouse at seven."

It was 5:30 now, and Xander at least wouldn't mind resting for a bit. He had something thinking to do.

"Come on up. You can hang at my place."

Steve let them in, and he and Safira fell into a conversation about movies, old black and whites, something the missionaries had let the kids watch, the few that had been approved for them. Safira had argued it was because all of them had been born after World War II, Xander had pointed out they were still using VHS's and those were probably the only movies they could find.

He let them talk and sunk into his thoughts, letting his mind work out the ramifications doing this would involve. He hadn't noticed many demons here, not even a club like in LA. He'd have to check on that and see why it was so low, but he suspected the island aspect and the fact that lately so many people with powers ended up here, what few there were probably lived in the tunnels. Slayers that wanted to do college would be best, but that meant youth, heartaches, and keeping them on an even keel emotionally. Which he could do, enjoyed doing it even, as long as they didn't fall for him. Training was where he fell down. His eye drifted to Steve talking to Safira.

 _Hmm, maybe I could get Steve, Natasha, and Clint to train with them? Maybe offer it as a win win? Those three can keep up with the girls, and push them, where I just can't. Yeesh, I'm younger than any of those three, and physically I'm the most damaged. Reality does suck._

It was a wistful thought, but he had read a bit about Steve, and knew some of what he had done in Europe, and then the little he caught on the streets. He had no illusions about this group of people. Really Tony was the least of them physically, which is why he had a suit.

They'd have to find a place to live for him and four girls, and at least three bathrooms. Nothing less. The lessons learned in Sunnydale had been engraved on his brain. Not to mention an office to deal with this crap.

He heaved a sigh, and Steve and Safira both looked over at him.

"Everything okay, Xander?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out logistics if I did this. A bit concerning."

And that didn't even take into account security. Demons and vamp's he wasn't worried about. SHIELD concerned him.

"So ask Tony. He owns property everywhere it seems like. Maybe he can give you some ideas."

Xander smiled. "Thanks, that's a great idea if he'd be willing to talk about it."

Steve snorted. "Tony loves to hear himself talk, and if he likes you, he'll bend over backwards to help. Ask."

"Okay." Xander glanced at his watch a bit surprised at how long he had been sunk into his own head. "I guess we should head up." He glanced at his jeans and t-shirt. "Is this okay to wear?"

"Trust me, you might even be over dressed. If Tony's been on a inventing frenzy, we will be lucky for him to be wearing clothes."

Safira laughed out loud. "If he goes naked, I get to go naked."

Steve's eyes widened and a flush crept up his neck as his eyes dropped to her chest, then were jerked back up to her face. Her smile got wider.

"Don't tempt her. Her idea of modesty is closing the bathroom door when she is using the toilet. Too many years in the bush."

"It's a body. We all have one. Can't figure out what you American's are so stuck on about it. Europe at least doesn't care as much."

"Puritan history is all I can say." Xander commented with a shrug.

Steve shook his head and headed to the elevator, red still touching his cheeks, his eyes slightly dilated much to Xander's amusement.

The elevator whisked them up to Tony's and opened to reveal the familiar room. _Gods was that really only yesterday?_ And sounds rattling in the kitchen.

"Come on in. I've just got to finish setting the table."

"I'll help." Safira volunteered and headed in. Xander and Steve followed at a more sedate pace. They turned the corner to reveal the large dining room, and Pepper poking at something in the oven. This Pepper he hadn't seen before, gone was the pantsuit and elegant hair. She was wearing jeans and a knit top, her hair pulled back into a simply ponytail, and no make-up. He blinked a bit. The other Pepper was intimidating, to be admired from afar, this one, oh he could see why Tony all but worshiped her.

"Hi guys. Safira if you could set six places please. Flatwear is in that drawer. Can I get you something to drink."

"Root beer please, Pepper." Steve asked.

Xander shrugged, not sure of the lay of the land yet, and went with something safe. "Water is fine."

Pepper shot him a look. "I have that or lemonade?"

"Lemonade would be wonderful."

"Me too, please." Safira chimed in as she set the table in quick movements.

Pepper pulled out six glasses, and handed them to Safira, then pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and a root beer for Steve. "Jarvis, will you please let the men know if they are not up in here in the next 180 seconds, I will shut off all access to their labs for a week."

"Of course, Ms. Potts." There was a pause then he informed her, "They are on the way up. That threat seemed to have worked."

"This time. Next time Tony will remember to put in an override to block me and I'll have to figure out something else."

The elevator dinged and Tony walked in, followed by Bruce. Tony's hair stood straight up, his Metallica t-shirt had some rips that looked new, and if Xander was not mistaken, half of his right eyebrow seemed to be singed.

Pepper just walked over and kissed him softly. "Go wash your hands, both of you."

Tony nodded, half distracted walking past Xander and Steve and into the bathroom. A minute later he was back, drying his hands and blinked when he saw Xander. "Hi, when did you get here? Did I invite you?" He turned to Bruce, "Did I invite them for dinner? I know I invited you."

Xander shifted a bit uncomfortable, unsure.

"Tony, I invited them, and I cooked."

"You cooked?" His face lit up and he headed for the chair. "You never cook unless something is going on." He paused, "You aren't breaking up with me are you? Or are you pregnant? I don't think I'm ready to be a dad. Babies are messy. Oh god, you took a job someplace else."

Pepper sank into a chair pouring herself a lemonade. "No, no, and no. I wanted to cook cause the cookies were incredible and made me realized I hadn't made anything in ages. I made pot roast and Jarvis let me know Xander and Safira were in the building. So I invited them. I figured maybe this way we would have a discussion that might involve something other than your current project." She smiled the entire time, the amused patient smile of love, and Xander felt relieved, sinking into his own chair.

Tony looked heartbroken. "My engineering talk isn't enough for you anymore?"

Bruce gave Tony an incredulous look. "You start talking over my head. And I think only Jarvis can follow you."

"Oh. Point." Tony shifted his attention to Safira sitting down and blinked. "Oh good. I think Pepper was starting to feel outnumbered by us males."

Safira smiled at him. "Outnumbered maybe, outclassed never."

Pepper burst out in delighted laughter. "You, my dear, have a permanent invitation." She laughed more at the look on Tony's face, and the mock pout.

Dinner came out, simple pot roast, vegetables, fresh bread, and good friends. They shared their day and getting to see the Lady, the tour, and the statue.

When it came to a lull Xander spoke up. "So Tony. I've been offered a job and wondered if you might have some suggestions for where I could set up a new location. I need room for at least three women, a suite for myself, an office, and a place that I can secure from intruders."

Tony leaned forward, dark eyes sparking with interest. "And what job have you been offered?"

Xander shifted, his gaze darting to Safira who watched him like a cat watches prey. "Note that I have been offered this position, not that I've accepted it."

No one said anything they just all watched him, and Xander felt the very real urge to start running now. He sat back and stiffened his spine. _Never show fear, they can smell it._ Even in his mind he refused to define exactly who they were.

"I've been offered the job of liaison for the Council between the Avengers and SHIELD."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Complications

The sudden gleam in everyone's eyes made him want to duck and cover, but he sat there, back straight like a man.

The squee from Safira, and the sudden arms around him made him start, but he recognized her scent, her arms, and clasped them to him.

"We're staying? Really, really staying?" She seemed so much younger than her years right now, and the sudden knowledge of how much she needed at home cut at him, and he accepted the job in his mind in that second.

"Yes. We're staying."

"Well of course you're staying. Here, in my building. No place else you could be." The grin on Tony's face was epic and Xander felt his eye widen.

"Wait, what?" Xander looked at him a bit confused, though the arms choking off his air supply might have contributed.

"Look, I have floors for people. Steve has a floor that he shares with Bruce. Nat and Barton have a floor. I've been saving a floor for Thor, and others, but I still have three open. I can provide security, Jarvis rocks. Well of course he rocks, I programmed him. But that is besides the point. I have the space, Rogers here has a _tendre_ for Safira," Steve instantly dropped his eyes and his ears turned red, even as Safira released her death grip on Xander to look at Steve. "I have office space, can configure the floor to anything you want, and already have a gym for super powered beings. What more can you want?"

Xander blinked, and his mouth spoke before his brain. "Hulk to do some demolition and guest space for the too fucking many visitors I'm going to get when word gets out I'm in the Tower of Tony fucking Stark?"

Bruce choked on his lemonade looking at Xander with wide eyes.

Tony waved his hand. "Talk to Bruce about the first, but sure. These floors are huge, I can set it up to provide rooms with en suites, cause I wouldn't want to share bathrooms with three girls, much less guests. Office space to deal with us and SHIELD, and I'm sure the lovely lady to my right would be more than happy to have any dealings with you."

Pepper smiled, arching a brow at Tony. "Yes, I do like dealing with intelligent people who think and plan before they act." She batted her eyes at Xander. "Maybe I should be dating Xander?"

Tony growled and puffed up at the same time Xander went white and stammered out, "No offense, Ms. Potts, but I don't believe I could live up to your … expectations." That should be a safe comment, right?

She smiled at him even as she leaned into Tony, winking at Xander. "Maybe, but keeping him on his toes is never a bad thing. So what exactly would your duties entail?"

This was safe ground for him, much safer than the other. "I'm not sure. I assume being the person dealing with Fury and the spokesperson for the Avengers." He frowned a bit considering. "Who exactly would that be?"

The two Avengers looked at each other and shrugged, Tony speaking. "No idea actually. Not sure we've named anyone."

Xander closed his eye and thought about that, then shrugged. "Meh, I'll live. Though Tony, neither you nor Bruce is suited. Natasha and Clint have conflicts."

Pepper sighed. "Which leaves me, as Thor is currently absent. I'll put it on my list of things to deal with, at some point. So basically paperwork and emergency management?"

"I would assume so. Most heavy stuff my girls aren't suited to, to be honest. We deal with monsters of the supernatural variety mostly, but I need to make sure that Fury doesn't think they are cannon fodder he can use just because they can take a beating." Safira had sat back down, looking at him with hope in her eyes that solidified the resolve, even if he still wasn't sure about all of this. "Heck I figure half my job is as it always was, house mother for teen age girls."

"I resemble that remark, and I'm not bad." Safira protested.

Xander snorted. "You, no. Some of the others…," he gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Point. But if you make college the requirement?"

"Will still have a drama, not to mention broken hearts, clothing wars, hormones."

"Clothing wars?" This was the first time Bruce had spoken, still obviously processing Xander's earlier comment.

"Oh, this one I know. You have a bunch of girls, and clothing becomes a huge issue, borrowing without asking, etc. It can get violent." Pepper provided

"Add in super strength and prophetic dreams." He smiled a half smile. "It can get ugly."

"Ha, being an Amazon is an advantage there. They almost never borrow my clothes, unless they want to use a shirt as a dress." Safira's grin was smug, and everyone looked at her a bit confused.

"Safira is… odd."

"Am not."

"Are too, and you know it." Xander shot back with a grin. "Most of the slayers I know rarely top 5'5". Heck, most are shorter. Tiny with a lot of power in that package. Safira at her height," he glanced at her and she just shrugged back with her trademark blinding smile. "She is the only one I've ever met that actually screams Amazon in her build."

"It is kinda funny. The first time Buffy met me she whined at Giles about why she couldn't get just a few of my inches."

Everyone grinned.

"So it's settled. I'll work with you and get a floor set up for you and your needs." Tony grinned at him his eyes already unfocusing as he ran plans in his head.

"Why? Tony you barely know me. Why in the world would you want me and some strange girls to move in here?"

Tony lost the humor in his face and glanced at Pepper for a minute who nodded minutely, then he turned back to Xander and shrugged and refilled his lemonade. "I like you. You played Fury, who honestly rarely gets played, but he believed what he read and didn't think through all the factors involved. And you did it with humor and without hitting him. Better than I usually pull off. Natasha likes you, Clint likes you, and Steve…," Tony shrugged again. "I have the money, and I want to help. Besides, I seem to be collecting superhero teams. Why should I stop now?" He grinned, there was something fake about it and the smile he produced. "Keeping you here lets me do both, and makes your life easier. We are big guns, but you might need us and vice versa. This removes response time and we can help with Fury, who is a good man. Just has different priorities than the rest of us."

"You're a good man, Xander. Your record proves it, and we can help. Beside, some younger people here would not be a bad thing." Pepper's voice was gentle.

Xander flushed a bit, people didn't usually see him and it was an uncomfortable feeling. "I'll think about it?"

Tony waved his hand. "Sure, sure. I'll shoot the plans to your email. Jarvis, would you get me the layout with the standard additions we mentioned here?"

"Already on your computer, sir."

Xander didn't even both to ask how Tony had his email, wasn't worth the effort. Now was time to change the topic.

"Bruce, would the Hulk like to do some demo?"

Bruce flinched a bit and put his drink down, looking at Xander with a serious look. "How could you even ask about letting him out? He's dangerous."

"Meh." Xander shrugged. "I followed his actions a bit while I traveled. If I'm not wrong every time he was 'destructive' someone was trying to kill him. I saw him during the battle. He was focused, but didn't destroy anything that wasn't directly between him and the enemy. And actively protected people a few times. I think he could use some fun, and that might make it easier to deal with that aspect. Last time I talked to Oz, he told me if he embraced the change it was easier to control."

"Oz?"

"A werewolf. Turns furry three days a month." He ignored the surprised looks on everyone's face. "But he learned to embrace it, and now can turn when he wants. Said half the battle was realizing that it wasn't an enemy but a part of him." Xander shrugged. "Really, just a thought. I don't always think inside the box, or recognize the box. But we have some buildings that need to come down, and the path to get to them still isn't clear for the wrecking balls, not to mention it is actually hard to collapse a building from the outside without risking damage to others around it. He could get in and pull it down without worrying about damage if stuff hits him. Now, I want to point out, FEMA might skin me alive if they heard me right now, OSHA would have a conniption, but…" Xander flashed a smile. "Getting forgiveness is so much easier than permission. Besides, not like they are going to come complain to you."

Bruce sat there, an odd look on his face. "I'll think about it."

"All I hoped for."

Xander finished wiping his plate clean, the pot roast had been excellent. "Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner. But we had better get going. It will take a while to walk back."

Tony shrugged. "Use the bike again. It isn't anything I don't have multiples of."

"You sure? It would make getting around a bit easier."

"Yes. And think about my offer. I should have plans ready by tomorrow."

They took their leave, both of them quiet as they rode down the elevator and grabbed the bike. The ride back was short and they headed up to hotel room, taking the stairs slowly.

"You would be okay with me staying here for a few years?" Xander needed to hear her say it, he didn't know why but he did.

"Yeah. Look, I have no idea if Steve will work, or if I could even handle him, Mr. All American, but he is cute and actually looks at me, not just at my assets. And my strength doesn't bug him, if anything I think it makes him feel better, knowing he can't hurt me. It is kinda nice to know the same thing."

Xander just nodded. They didn't talk about her life before he rescued her, but few girls were still virgins past their first period, Safira hadn't been any luckier. Her smiles and cheery attitude were because she chose to be that way, but he had held her when it was bad, and he hoped Steve could handle her dark side, when it came out.

"Okay. Apply to the NYU, and let's get you the degree you want. I can deal with paper work and Fury. Pepper isn't an issue, and I doubt she'll hire anyone that doesn't fit to be the Avengers liaison."

"I'm glad you can work with Fury. I wanted to talk to you about that."

The woman's voice broke into their conversation as she leaned against their door, and Xander castigated himself for being so focus on Safira he hadn't even realized anyone was waiting for them.

"And who the hell are you?" His voice came out more aggressive than normal, but dammit it had been a long day full of ups and downs.

"Agent Maria Hill, and I'd like to talk to you."

Xander let his eye run up and down the slim brunette's figure. "And I'd like to take you out to dinner, maybe even show you recreational uses of a pineapple - but we can't always get what we want."

Authors Note: And that, kids, is how your Aunt Robin became the new director of SHIELD.

I couldn't resist, really


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Options

He flinched as soon as he said that. "I'm sorry that wasn't appropriate. I get mouthy when cornered."

Hill just grinned at him. "That mouth and the fact that you come back with it as your automatic response is part of why I wanted to talk to you." She glanced around the quiet hallway. "Though I would prefer not out here."

Xander flashed a glance to Safira, who had a dagger in her hand ready to launch. She shrugged, slipped the dagger back into the boot and stood. He noticed Hill hadn't blinked or reacted to the weapon, and he counted at least two on her. Maybe three.

 _I really need to investigate the garrote Clint carries. I'm starting to feel like a light weight._

He blinked at that mental thought and a bitter laugh slipped through his mind. _Who am I kidding? I've always been the lightweight._

"And what exactly would you like to discuss Ms. Hill?"

Her nose wrinkled a bit at that, and she glanced around the hallway. "This might not be the best place for this discussion."

Safira had already opened the door to their room and walked into it. Xander shrugged and followed her in.

Hill quirked an eyebrow at their behavior, but entered and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door to the bathroom, after she had cleared it Xander noticed, and watching them with dark eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Xander fought his exhaustion. It had been long day of walking, the conversation with Giles, and then the one with Tony, he was ready to crash and ignore all of this for a while.

"A job offer. I'd like you to be our liaison with the Avengers."

Every muscle in his body froze and he felt Safira stiffen next to him.

"And why would you want to offer me that job?"

The agent narrowed her eyes at him, and he knew she hadn't missed the reaction from either of them, but she continued. "They like you. You have security clearance, and my boss doesn't intimidate you. There are very few people he doesn't intimidate, and two of them already have conflicting loyalties. The other is dead, and I'm a bit busy." Her voice was blunt matter of fact.

"Does he know you're making me this offer?"

"Probably. He knows most everything, and he also has realized how well your organization played him. I think he might even be impressed."

Xander choked on the water he had just taken a sip of and stared at her. "By me?"

She shrugged a bit, her eyes tracking around the hotel room, and he suspected she didn't miss a thing. "Maybe not by you. I admit the phrases he used to describe you were most colorful, but definitely by the way your organization snowed us under. I however, have seen the video." The smile lit up her face and transformed her into someone stunning, and he felt a shiver of dread travel down his spine. "I am impressed by how you handled him. He didn't get a thing he wanted and that, in my experience is very rare. So I want you to work for SHIELD to deal with the Avengers. You know how to plan your battles and I would think it would be nice to be wanted for your skills instead of being the odd one out."

Xander stiffened, as did Safira. Maria blinked and sighed. "And I just took completely the wrong approach and alienated you. Damn. We figured we had a 50-50 shot of that pulling you in, training and being wanted for your own skill set instead of being regulated to Africa."

Living among women who could kill him had taught Xander a long time ago to keep all emotions off his face except the ones he wanted to show, he let mild humor leak through. "Sorry, you flipped the coin the wrong way. Besides, the Council is my home I don't doubt I'll die as a member."

"So noted. Thank you again for the time, Mr. Harris, Ms. Safira." She stood and headed to the door, disappearing out the door and shutting it softly behind her.

"What in the world did you send to SHIELD to ever make them think that?" Safira asked. "We love you, all of us."

"Yes," Xander replied with a smile. "And you all freak out if I get hurt, Buffy and Willow are sure a paper cut will kill me. We provided the truth about everything, maybe not just all the context that would be needed. So I was pushed ad the only normal, sidelined, and doted on when anything happens to me. The details of what else I might have done were always just listed under 'The Watcher'. Accurate, but in theory would lead them to believe multiple people did various things. We did the same thing with the Slayer, any time there was a girl's name, we just changed it to Slayer, to keep under wraps your true numbers. Willow we couldn't hide or Giles, but the rest, apparently we did okay. As for me, the way the reports read if you aren't paying careful attention, it looks like I was shuffled to Africa to be kept out of the way."

Safira just looked at him. "You know no one thinks you're useless, right?"

Xander shrugged heading for the bathroom. "I know I'm limited in what I can do. I'm a realist, always have been." He shut the bathroom door, ignoring the concerned look on her face.

* * *

Sunday was a luxury, and Xander didn't crawl out of bed until well after nine am. Safira had slipped out for a morning run about an hour ago, so he had the room to himself while he brewed up some coffee. It wasn't great being hotel room coffee, but it met the requirements of having caffeine. He'd been cutting back on his sugar lately, and trying to avoid Twinkies (tm), as his willpower in that area remained non-existent.

Coffee in hand, he pulled up his email and saw five of them from Tony and one from Pepper. He rubbed his eyes a bit. I don't know that I'm up for Tony this early in the morning.

There wasn't anything else of any interest in his email, so with a sigh that mixed anticipation and wariness he opened the 1st one.

 **Yo – three girls, you and a guest right? Office space? You can use our training area.**

That one had been sent at 3 am.

 **Really, don't you respond to emails. Going off of that with one flex space to give you some freedom. Figure at least three bathrooms.**

That one had followed up at 3:30 am.

The next popped in at 4:15.

 **You try to do a man a solid and he ignores you. No worries though, I've got it almost figured out. I'll get it to you soon.**

At 5:30 he had sent an email with files attached, all pdf Xander noticed with relief, this was a basic computer nothing fancy on it.

 **Take a look at these, you should love. Do I need to put in a secret elevator so Safira can meet up with Steve on the sly? Though the odds are everyone would know anyone. I separated out your home and work, apparently I'm the only person who wants to live where I work. Also, I've got guest suites on one floor that are always open to friends and lovers.**

 **Let me know. God, you are the worst email person ever. Don't you ever read your emails?**

At six am Pepper's had appeared.

 **Xander, please ignore Tony. Or get used to dealing with this, which ever makes for sense for you at this time. Please know that I have approved the plans he sent, and it feels right to have you here. I rather hope you will decide to move in, it would be nice to have some young women around.**

 **Sincerely, Pepper Potts**

The final one had only appeared ten minutes before he turned on the computer.

 **You sir are an ungrateful human. I slave over these and what do I get? Nothing! NOTHING! I'll see if I do anything for you again.**

Xander rolled his eye. This is like dealing with willow on caffeine. He hit reply to the latest message.

 **Tony – Take a chill pill, go walk the suit, go torture Bruce, go see if Steve needs someone to beat up on. I'm sure you could convince him. You sent all of these while I was ASLEEP. I am human, I need sleep. Apparently you don't. I'll look now, but for the love of the gods, go get some food and give me time to finish my coffee. I haven't even taken three mouthfuls yet.**

He hit send and took another sip, pulling up the pdf Tony had attached, and chocked on the sip. Part of him thought Tony had been kidding with everything, but he hadn't. The plans must have taken up the entire floor. He wasn't sure of real state in New York, but he was sure this would cost upwards of a thousand per square foot to rent. And Tony was giving it to him?

The floor space was perfect, two girls doubling up, and his own area with access to the balcony he shared with the living area. A kitchen and living area. The office was small, much lower down in the tower, and perfect. It had a basic reception area, office, research planning area, and spare room for supplies and what not. Two bathrooms, and easy access to the elevator.

It was more than he could have ever found anywhere in NYC, even with the Council budget.

A ping of email hit while he stared at the screen.

 **What do you mean I sent it … oh. It's 9:30 am? Hmm, maybe I should get windows in my workshop. Nah, would distract me. Okay, fine, let me know what you think.**

"I think it's bloody awesome, the question is what is it going to cost me." Xander muttered still staring at the screen.

The hotel door clicked and Safira stepped in, her skin glowing with her run.

"Hey, see anything to be concerned with?"

"Nah, place is dead. Even for a city. Place will be boring."

"Wonderful, means you will have lots of time to study." He smiled at her eye roll as she flopped down on the bed leaning over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Her fingers ran over the two floor layouts on the screen.

"Tony's idea for our living quarters and offices if we take up his offer to stay in Stark Tower."

"Really?" Her voice lilted up as her finger danced over the smaller corner bedroom. "So are you going to take it?"

"Which part?" He sat back and rotated the chair to look at her.

"Well, I already told you I was taking the job, though don't tell anyone on the Council yet." She grinned at him. "As for the Tony stuff." He turned and looked at it. "I don't understand why he is doing this. This is worth tens if not hundreds of thousands of dollars in a year in the open market. Why give it to me?"

Safira shrugged. "Ask him."

This time he rolled his eye. "What just stroll in to Stark tower and go, 'Hey, Tony, why are you offering me all this stuff?' uninvited and with no warning."

"You're invited." She jumped up and grabbed her backpack starting to stuff clothes in it.

"What?" Xander looked at her, having lost track of the conversation.

"Called Natasha, she said she'd love to spar and we should come over. I'm sure you can find Tony there."

Xander dropped his head, the vague thought of Fate moving him around on a chessboard flashing through his mind.

"Fine, go find me coffee, large coffee in a travel mug, and I'll grab a shower while you do that."

"Ooh, I can get a chocolate croissant. I'll be right back." She grabbed her phone, with the cards it in, and jogged out the door. Xander bowed to fate and jumped in the shower pulling on jeans and a t-shirt, and noting it was his last clean pair. He'd have to get back in time to do laundry tonight.

Fifteen minutes later, coffee in hand, Safira driving, they headed to the tower. She drove much more sedately than Buffy or Faith, which wasn't saying much.

"Xander, Ms. Safira, Natasha is waiting for you in the gym."

"Thanks, Jarvis," Safira all but chirped, bouncing a bit on her toes.

"Jarvis, would Tony have a few minutes to talk to me?"

"Of course, Xander. In fact he and Ms. Potts are waiting for you." Xander arched a brow at this, but just nodded.

Safira bounded out of the elevator without a backwards glance and Xander grinned. Slayers seemed to love the idea of someone beating on them. The door slid back to reveal an office like reception area.

"Please proceed past the glass doors, they are in there."

Tugging at his t-shirt, Nirvana, and jeans a bit he walked through the posh interior and pushed open the door. A set of offices with glass walls and doors greeted him, and he saw Pepper and Tony in the back corner office. With a sigh he headed that way, still worried there was a cost to this. Nothing was ever free.

Pepper smiled at him as he came in. "Xander, how nice to see you again. Coffee?"

He held up his mug in answer. "Thanks, I'm good." He looked at Tony who was sprawled across one of the chairs, sunglasses covering his face. "He alive?"

"Yes, of course I'm alive. But some people can't respond to emails in a timely fashion." Tony jerked upright, lowering his glasses to glare at Xander who shrugged.

"Again sleep, you take it when you get the opportunity. But I'm here, and the email isn't even 12 hours old so deal."

"Pfft, details. I needed feedback and didn't have it."

Xander narrowed his eye at Tony. "If I take this and you ever wake me up in the wee hours of the morning for something that isn't a real emergency, I will react with battle axe aggression and leave you tied up and hanging from the balcony until morning."

Tony pouted, sticking his lower lip out for a brief second then turned his mournful face on Pepper. "Why is it I am surrounded by people who react with violence?"

Pepper drank her coffee and then shrugged. "Masochist?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot."

It took effort but Xander managed to not beat his head against the table. "So, that is a good segue into my question. Why do you want us here? Me here? You barely know us. Why in the world would you want us living in your building? I asked earlier and you just said I impressed you. That isn't a reason to give away that much money, much less allow strangers that close to you. I need to know the real reason. Why?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The path lays before you

The manic look drained from Tony, and for a minute the serious man appeared. He sat up straight and looked at Xander.

"How much of Stark Industries history have you followed?"

The non-sequitor threw him. "Um, not much really. Dad big in the forties, killed with your mom a long time ago?" Xander said shrugging not sure where this was going.

Tony sprang up from the chair as if propelled and walked over to the window, looking out over the city. He started to talk but didn't turn around. "Stark Industries made weapons. Good weapons. Why my factories created killed thousands if not hundreds of thousands of people with ease. And it almost killed me. When I got back from my little foray in the desert I knew something had to change. I had to change. I wouldn't make weapons anymore."

He turned then and those dark eyes speared Xander. "I read what you provided to SHIELD, actually read it, and the history behind it. Then I had Jarvis do some digging for me. I know an awful lot about young women used as weapons, to be disposed of because another one would be called. And I put together a lot of pieces about one Alexander Lavelle Harris."

At the moment Xander didn't know whether to be afraid or impressed, so he just nodded for Tony to go on.

"Excellent deflection and obfuscation in those files by the way. Your organization provided everything but some key pieces. Without those key pieces most of you come across as flakes and wannabes. Jarvis linked it to the events and records that survived Sunnydale and the real picture came to light. The losses your group has gone through, and the fact that you are still here fighting, and caring? Then there is you, the normal one of your group."

Xander wanted to flinch, look away, but the dark knowledge, understanding in Tony's eyes held him in place.

"I learned about a man who lost an eye and didn't back down. Who even though he was a stupid teenager refused to let a friend fight alone. You fought the good fight longer than I have, and from an age when I still cared more about a woman's breast size than if she had brains. You are someone who has multiple women who are fiercely protective of you, and yet there is nothing sexual about it. You spent the last three years in Africa. I followed up with some of those groups. You impressed them and did everything you could to help, both with your labor and by caring about the girls. And you did most of this with almost no financial support and even less emotional support. That man, I'd like to be friends with. You add in that you have basically Amazon's that you help guide, I can't see any downside of having them here, helping to protect those I love when I can't."

His eyes drifted to Pepper, and then he shrugged." "Besides, just knowing that you can yank Fury's chain helps too." Tony grinned and poured himself some more coffee. "Good enough?"

 _He has a front like I do. His is simply better than mine, cause more people can't believe anyone with his money could actually care._

Xander sipped his coffee and looked at both of them.

"You okay with this?" He looked at Pepper as he said this.

"Of course. Safira is delightful. And from what I've seen of Willow she will be a breath of fresh air. Just watching Bruce laugh talking to her made it worth it. And from what little I read of your reports I suspect Faith and Buffy are just as unique and fascinating. And in my life," she smiled gently, "Anything that keeps Tony distracted saves me stress."

"Hey!" Tony griped, but he subsided when she arched an elegant brow at him. "Fine, point."

The benefits were a lot, access to Natasha, Clint, and Steve. Nice location, security, screening, and help for the girls with their homework. Something he frankly sucked at.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Xander?"

"Are you a full AI?"

Both Tony and Pepper looked at him at this, but they didn't say anything.

"Are you asking if I have free will?"

"Basically."

"I don't know. I am constrained by my programming, but at the same time there is little I can't get around if I wish. I would like to believe so."

"So, can I ask you a favor that has nothing to do with Tony?"

"You may ask, though I will have certain constraints that I can not break without his permission." Jarvis's voice was soothing, but Xander could feel the interest from the others in the room.

"You willing to help Slayers with their homework? Cause frankly I never made it to college and high school was a bit of a stretch."

Pepper coughed and Tony looked at him with his jaw open.

"What?" Xander asked looking at them.

"You have an AI willing to do you a favor and you ask him to help with homework?" Tony's work actually squeaked at the last point.

"Yes?" Xander shrugged looking at both of them. "They give me puppy dog eyes when I can't help. I hate puppy dog eyes."

"I would be delighted to assist, Xander. It might be fun."

"Fun, my AI thinks basic science assistance would be fun. Next you'll ask Bruce to tutor them in bio-chem."

"Ooh, that would be cool." Xander perked up.

Tony threw up his eyes. "What am I thinking? This is going to turn into a bad sorority house movie." He paused and thought about that. "Will there be pillow fights in pajamas?"

"Not that you will ever get to watch, dear." Pepper said still smiling.

"You can watch them spar. Maybe gang up on Natasha and Steve?" Xander put forth as an alternative.

"Okay that would be worth the price of admission. So you taking my generous offer?" Tony watched him, an odd hunger in his eyes.

 _Family. He is building a family and for some reason he wants us a part of it._

The knowledge snapped into Xander's brain, he couldn't say why, but it fit, all of it. And like that all his worries disappeared.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Great!" Tony leaped up and looked at the wall, which obligingly flashed the time for him. "I've got to go. Get your color schemes to Pepper and it should be ready in a week. I'll catch up with you later." He dropped a kiss, that lingered for a minute on Pepper's lips, then traipsed out the door, his mind obviously somewhere else.

Xander looked at Pepper. "That's it, really?"

"Tony is like a guided missile. Direct, and a bit explosive." She smiled. "I think this is a good idea. And I know I'll enjoy working with you over some of the other people. Really at SHIELD I think only Maria Hill doesn't drive me up the wall."

"Ah. Yes I met her last night."

Pepper quirked an eyebrow at that. Xander shrugged. "She made me an offer, I refused."

"Ah." And Xander got the feeling Pepper really did understand what was behind that comment. "Well then, let me show you the apartment. The girls can decorate however they want, just let Jarvis know the colors."

She stood and led Xander out, walking on those impossibly tall heels, with an elegance even most Slayers couldn't emulate. Slayers had the hunt, the stalking move that made you expect violence, Pepper just moved with simple elegance that made him envy Tony in a vague way.

The doors opened onto a small entry way, which led into the apartment he saw on the plans. It was raw with most wall missing, but he could see the possibilities.

"I do have a one small change?"

"Of course. Jarvis, if you please?"

"Always Ms. Potts." Jarvis replied, and Xander had the mental image of a secretary with pen poised to take notes.

"That far corner, can you turn it into a study corner, maybe with a desk, computer some sort of sound shielding/blocking. I don't mind the music and TV, but it might be good to give them a place to study."

"That should be possible. SI has some sound technology that allows light to pass through but deadens almost all sounds. Jarvis if you please."

"So noted. Construction should begin this afternoon."

"I'm still a bit stunned by all this." Xander admitted as the elevator took them down to the gym.

"Don't be. This is who he is. At least he has good taste in the people he collects."

"Not sure about the taste part, but the deadly level is a bit high. Though I'm so far out of that league. I mean compared to Captain America, Black Widow, and the Hulk?" He laughed. "Okay compared to the Hulk everyone is a bantam weight."

"Thor can stand up if he needs to, but true. But Bruce is a gentle soul."

"I got that feeling. Haven't had a chance to spend much time with the man, but yes, he reminds me of a friend."

"Bruce is special. In many ways."

"You think I'll get to meet Thor?" Xander couldn't help the tiny bit of hero worship in his voice, but he also had another reason to want to talk to the man.

"I would think so. He is busy dealing with his brother now. But I get the feeling he doesn't plan on being a stranger. But what do I know? I'm just a PA."

Xander choked looking at her and started to laugh at the amused look on her face.

They walked into chaos in the gym, and only the fact that everyone, especially his slayer wore smiles kept Xander from going nuclear and start trying to kill people.

A slash across Safira's arm bled freely, she held her arm gingerly, and moved like her hip hurt. Natasha had a shiner appearing on her, and seemed to be favoring her left leg and held two daggers. Clint limped and held his ribs, while Steve was drenched in sweat, had a puffy cheek holding a staff in his hands. The men faced the two women across the mat, sweat, blood, and adrenaline tainted the air.

Everyone looked at them as they walked in and their postures changed, relaxing, dropping the aggression and looking around.

"I don't want to know." Pepper stated firmly. She looked at Xander and smiled, it was a cruel smile. "Enjoy your charges." With that she turned and walked out.

"Hey, wait. I'm only responsible for one of them." Xander protested as Natasha and Clint gave him narrow looks.

"What exactly did she mean by that?" Natasha inquired as she headed for a towel, picking up and blotting her face, never blocking her line of sight.

Safira stretched watching him. "I want that corner room and I'm thinking desert brown." She flashed a grin at him.

Nat and Clint both froze but Steve smiled a wide grin. "You're staying?"

"Apparently." He did a mock bow to the group. "You are the first to welcome the new liaison between SHIELD, The Avengers, and the Council." He waved his arm in a flourish as he stood back up to look at them.

Natasha just blinked at him, then a smile spread, millimeter by millimeter across her face. "Fury is going to go ballistic. I wonder if Maria will hide this from him?"

Clint grinned. "Oh I know she will. Dibs on watching when he comes in to meet the liaison for the first time." He paused and obviously reran things in his head, his eyes darting from Steve to Safira. "Wait, those two are smiling way too much. Stark gave you floor space here didn't he?"

"Yep, and office space, and I warned him about the need for guest space. We will have lots of women showing up here regularly."

"Single women?" Clint's eyes lit up even as he dodged the elbow Nat threw at him.

Xander grinned. "Yes, single women all like her," Xander said nodding at Safira. "So please, feel free. You break their hearts, I break you." The smile was goofy, the threat very real, and Clint nodded.

"So noted."

"Okay, I'm headed back to the hotel, you need a ride?"

"I'll give her one later. We were going to go out for lunch?" Steve said before Safira could respond. And from the slow smile on her face Xander figured that was spontaneous.

"Works. I need to go talk to Giles. Later peeps." He waved and headed back out, waiting until he got to the hotel, put his feet up and pulled out a coke, to call Giles.

"Hey." The temptation to say G-man was there, but suddenly it didn't seem as much fun as it once had to tease the man. _Damn, when did I get old?_ The mental thought rattled around in his head.

"Xander. Is everything okay?" There was a hint of worry in Giles voice and Xander couldn't resist tweaking him a tiny bit.

"If I say no, who would take this job?"

There was a sigh, then Giles answered. "I'd ask Robin first, then Faith, then probably bribe Dawn. But none of them would be a good fit and we both know it."

Xander cracked his neck as he thought. Robin still had a stick up his butt, and after breaking up with Faith it had become worse. Faith caused chaos in her wake, and Dawn. He loved that girl, but she still had things to deal with, namely the ramifications of being the Key.

"Agreed. I'll do it."

"Excellent. Now to find you an apartment and office space." The relief in Giles voice was amusing.

"Already taken care of."

"What?"

Xander knew it was petty, but he really relished the next few sentences.

"I've got space in Stark tower, an apartment for me and three slayers. Safira as the senior one. And office space for any issues that might arise. College is a requirement for being placed here. And I have available guest space for anyone that needs to crash for a few **days**." He stressed the word days very heavily.

There was slight sputtering on the other end. "Xander, I know that the Council has resources, but we can't afford that."

"No cost. Stark is giving it to us free."

Silence. Xander just waited. "What's the catch?" The Ripper slipped out in his voice.

"No catch. The man is protecting those he cares about and he likes us. Besides he figured out the truth hidden in the files."

"Ah. Well then. I suppose the next step is letting people know and figuring out which two slayers you get."

"Yep. College is mandatory. And do me a favor. Don't tell SHIELD who is in the role. I'll get the you the suite number once I have it. I'd like to keep yanking on Fury. It entertains me."

"Very well. Thank you, Xander. I know this isn't your first choice."

Xander shrugged. "I kind like it here. Has a nice feel. I've still got a few weeks work with the repair crews. When that is done we should be all set up in Stark Tower."

"Good. Take care my boy. And I'll give you a heads up when Buffy is headed your way."

"Thanks. Later."

Xander hung up and started planning.

~three weeks later~

The clean-up lasted two more weeks for the volunteer crews, and he never did manage to talk Bruce into some demolition. He still thought Hulk needed to be let out for some fun, but that was his opinion. They had moved into the tower, just him and Safira. The other two slayers would be coming in another week, it was still being discussed who got to be stationed here. But everything else had started to fall into place. He still needed to talk to Nat and Clint, was ignoring anything going on between Safira and Steve, she was an adult and a responsible one at that.

He sat in his new office, looking at the state of the art computers, courtesy of Tony, and with a sigh started to connect to the Council databases. While Jarvis could do the connections, Willow had set it up with a certain amount of magic, requiring him to be present as it was set up. But she promised to allow Jarvis in whenever Xander was also there as the human back up. Without a body her systems saw him just as a bot, though she was firmly on the 'person' side of that argument.

Xander heard the front door clang open, and glanced up at his window to the reception area, a one way window. On the reception side it was a beautiful piece of art. For him it was a window to see anyone walking in.

"I'm looking for the SHIELD Liaison." Fury announced.

Xander couldn't hide his grin. Maria had agreed to hide the name of the person taking the position. And Giles had only filed that a Watcher would be the liaison.

"Jarvis, please record this." His voice low as he stood up.

"Of course, Xander." Jarvis flashed the message on the wall, so there was no sound to give it away.

With a smile Xander walked around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Mace Windu. What can I do to you?"

Fury, looked at him, blinked and frowned. "They gave it to you? I figured after you turned down Hill you were headed back to …" he trailed off. "They gave it to a watcher. They played me again. And Hill helped." He growled looking at Xander, then titled his head back looking at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this? What?"

"Ah, Mace, I feel unloved." Xander clasped his hands to his chest dramatically. "Working with you is going to be great fun."

"You're going to be worse than Stark aren't you?" Nick said flatly looking at him again. Xander got the feeling this time he really looked. Poor man wasn't going to trust any intel work for a while.

"Hmm, I can try. It should be a fun level to reach."

"I, I…," Fury sighed. "Mr. Harris, I'm Nicholas Fury, director of SHIELD. I want to welcome you to your new position and assure you we have every intention of trying to work with your organization." The words were flat with no inflection, and Xander's smile got wider.

"Work or don't work, there is no try." He said in a Yoda voice.

He saw Fury's jaw tighten.

"Don't worry, Mace, I'm sure this will be entertaining for everyone. I think I've even got a robe you can wear. Not sure about the amethyst light saber though."

"Nope. I have subordinates. I'll find someone else to deal with you." He spun and headed out the door.

"Damn, that was easy. I've got you running already. You're no fun. How did you get to be a Jedi Master?"

Fury froze and turned back. "I don't like you. You're glib and a smart ass. You'll fit right in with this bunch of misfits. Maria Hill will be your contact. This isn't a game."

Xander snorted. "Mace, life is a game. You play the hand you're dealt. Your problem? The game I'm playing has different rules than the one you're playing. Don't worry. I'm sure Maria can keep up with me. If you get bored I'm sure Tony can come up with some battle droids to let you get your frustrations out."

"Harris, this is serious."

To Xander's great delight the speaker system started to softly play the Star Wars theme, and Fury's fists tightened.

"Nope. Dealing with bureaucrats is never serious. This is my entertainment."

Fury stood there their single eyes glaring at each other. "You will come to heel, Harris. I can't have a wild card messing this up. This is too important."

"You're welcome to try. But really? Stark, Thor, Hulk? You love wild cards. You just haven't figured out how to control me. But, Mace, I hold all the cards for this one." Fury flinched a bit at that which made Xander file that reaction away. "I'll work with SHIELD, not for them. And I'd love to work with Maria. She is smart and easy on the eyes. Who wouldn't want to work with her? You might be stretching her a bit thin though. But do feel free to stop in any time."

There was an inarticulate sound and with one last glare Fury left, leaving Xander standing there thinking.

"He's a manipulator isn't he?"

"Yes, Xander."

"Do you know why he flinched at the cards comment?"

"From what Sir told me, he used the Captain America trading cards that belonged to a fallen agent to coerce the group into working as a team."

"So he will find something to use against me to control or guide me?"

"Past actions indicate that is what he will do, yes."

Xander just grinned. "This should be fun. I've got one weakness, and that weakness is why I have this job. Mace, you don't know what you've started."

With a laugh he headed back to his office. "Jarvis, please send Maria a copy of that video. I'm sure she will enjoy it."

"Of course. It is done."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

Xander settled back in. A home, a office, people he might actually become friends with, and someone's chain to yank. What more could he ask for. With a smile he got to work.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed and that it makes sense. This is the darkest one I'll probably write for a while, so next on the agenda is Thor and some other ladies make their appearance.

So my book launches tomorrow/today (June 8th, 2018) for those of you that have pre-ordered, THANK YOU. For everyone else, I totally get money and lack there of. But if you are on social media I would love some sharing to spread the word. On Facebook look for badashbooks My Twitter is - at BadAshBooks

Sharing and just spreading the news would be wonderful. I've started the next series, but will probably be late summer before I start posting. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
